Junko found Hope
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: It was the opening of Ruruka's cake shop, and Junko was invited! But then, aliens from planet despair attacked and Junko was found to be the only counter-measure for them. Can Makoto and Junko fought the aliens back all the while surviving the Alien's version of Junko's class trial? Find out not in this fanfiction! This fanfiction is about Junko finding hope! Not fighting aliens!
1. Oh look it's a Cakery Truck!

It was a rather sunny morning. Another boring day in her calendar full of nothingness. The girl swiped her phone after turning it on. The girl smirked at the messages she got. Most of them pleas from her acquintances and a useless death threat.

There was a grin wider than a horse's.

Junko Enoshima was happy.

"Now, what should I do today?"

Then a truck appeared from her side and slammed its front square into Junko's body, sending her flying across the street with her right side slamming straight into the asphalt. The girl coughed out a litre of blood as she continued to twirl for another kilometer, before hitting a guard-raild and her torso impaled into an electric pole.

"W-What?" Junko Enoshima cried out, but her voice was not heard.

Blood started to spurt when her limp body crashed into the same guard rail she previously hit herself on. It was a strange phenomenon with a stranger result. She looked up into the sky just behind her sister's stupid-looking face. It started to rain, and at that moment, Junko felt hope.

Total People Survived: All the student council members.


	2. Beings of Absolute Despair

"Where am I?"

Junko Enoshima woke up to witness something truly unbelievable. In-front of her were green figures staring back at her. Their large, beady eyes were grey and their nose retracted into their skull. In a moment of clarity, the mysterious beings reached for Junko's ears. Their slimy, tentacle-like fingers went inside the Ultimate Analyst's right ear and instantly, Junko's whole body shot forward as if she was jolted by lightning.

"Holy crap."

Her voice were filled with intensity and pleasure. Her cheeks twitched as a finger slithered inside her ear-lobe like a snake. She gritted her teeth as her body rocked back and forth erratically. Electric currents ran from her brain all the way into her fingers and toes. Her eyes moved to her surroundings but found everything to be so alien she could not comprehend any of it. With that she screamed aloud, almost ear-piercing when the tip of the mysterious being's finger touched her brain and pushed itself deeper inside.

Pleasure?

Pain?

None of those matter as Junko was pushed into her brink of sanity. Her tongue were stuck out as her eyes widened and narrowed in response as they pulled out a dark, gruesome, and impossible entity from her brain. It was Junko's despair.

They opted to seal her despair inside a vial and ran test on them as Junko sweated profusely. Her entire being felt different. Her body fluctuated between gaining and losing weight. Her eye colors changed without warning as her hair began to grow and shorten themselves as if they were alive. Restrained on the examining table, she could only watch the horror as her body did something a normal human being couldn't do.

"What did you do to me?" Junko shouted with anger for the first time in her life. "Turn my body back to the way it should be, right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Junko."

Junko fell into silence.

"Why not?"

"You have broken your pact with us."

"Your mother promised us the one who will attempt to destroy humanity in exchange for wealth, beauty, political power, and influence." One of the scientist turned to Junko. "That was you, Junko Enoshima. You are the child of the Aliens of Despair and a human female. Inside your brain we have planted a Despair Core. This Despair Core prevents you from ever feeling hope," he silently closed in on the Ultimate Despair. "But you felt hope. You felt hope you little shit!"

The alien scientist smacked the girl across her face.

"An entity of absolute despair feeling hope? You are a disgrace."

"…I felt hope?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, Junko Enoshima's face were white as a sheet. An expression of pure terror enveloped her face as she screamed from the top of her lungs. The mere thought of hope itself should have made her fall deeper into despair, but she actually felt hope? Disgusting! Preposterous! Unbelievable!

"No, no, no, no!" Junko hissed. "Lies and slander. I do not feel hope!"

"Say whatever you want. You are of no use to us anymore." The aliens released Junko's restraints. "We are sending you back to earth. Soon, we will destroy earth with you too. Good riddance."

"No, stop! Give me another chance!"

"There it is again."

"There it is what?"

"You…" the alien pointed at the girl whose eyes were trickling with tears. "You are now feeling hope once again. We will never give you another chance. Fall into despair once more you filthy whore. Guards, send her away."

Two muscle-bodied aliens appeared out of nowhere and picked Junko by her arms. Roughly, they flung Junko across the room and into the teleporter. With a loud thud on her back, the Ultimate Disappointment were sent back into earth with a flick of a button. All the while screaming with regret and anguish.

* * *

Students saved: Tsumiki Mikan and Ryouta Mitarai


	3. Makoto Naegi's Unlucky Day

Makoto Naegi just couldn't believe his luck today. When he felt like taking the other way home through the park, he lost a punishment game and must now buy snacks and drinks for them. Granted, they gave him money, but that just mean when he lost all of the snacks and drinks after tripping on his own foot, he would need to lend them their money back _with interest_! He didn't knew how he deserved this situation. Was it because he tried to take the other way home? Just for that?

One of the bottles that fell rolled over to a high heel, which the wearer picked up and half-emptied it, even after the brown-haired high-school student protested. Panning up, Makoto hesitated as he found a pair of round and busty breast through a small window of cleavage.

"Even making a random bystander suffer didn't fill me with despair."

"Despair?"

"That's right, despair! You know, anti-hope, helplessness, regret, that kind of shit!"

"No, I don't know," Makoto sighed. He was too tired to care, and it showed in his face. Somehow gaining a glare from the female, but he ignored it and continued on. He wanted someone to listen to his complain today. "Honestly, I don't care, serves me right for going the other way today. I shouldn't have done that"

The girl suddenly grabbed Makoto by the collar, picking the now scared teenage boy higher than her head. Makoto wiggled and shook helplessly like a caught fish to no avail. Something dark came from inside Junko Enoshima as her teeth grinded wildly and her eyes as little as a dot. Makoto Naegi felt like being stabbed at one precise spot, his neck, and then moving upward as Junko's eyes traced his upper body.

"You little shit."

"I'm sorry!"

Junko Enoshima lost herself as she changed her hand from a grab to a hold and began choking the still in the air Makoto. The man didn't realize how strong the girl actually were as he struggled back and forth even more, persisting his will of not dying today that he just discovered. Before his consciousness left him, the girl loosened her grip, but her eyes still locked to his. After the boy breathed in some air, the cycle continued until Junko Enoshima lowered the boy onto the ground and let go of her hand. The bewildered boy coughed a few more times before looking confusedly at the girl, who were now slumping on the ground and sobbing like a little girl.

Makoto Naegi dared not to disturb the girl as she continued to bawl. Tears started to flow endlessly from her clear gray eyes. Junko Enoshima had just realized how little she was in the world. Take away despair and what were you now? She was denied of instilling despair upon others, not when she knew there was hope in her. Despair wasn't what she was. She was lonely. Nobody understood her, and that scared her. Now that she had nothing to plant her footing, she curled up into a ball and cried. Her eyes planted on her crossed arms.

"Look," Makoto started. "I don't know what's going on, but… uh… want to talk it out?"

Junko looked up.

"I'm not mad that you um… almost killed me there, so uh… god, this is so awkward."

The twin-tailed girl rubbed her eyes as she stood up and righted her clothing.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I''m sorry, what?"

"Your eyes," Junko spat. "Those are eyes filled to the brim with optimism, no, with hope. Who the hell are you?"

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"Take me to your home!"

"What?"

"Now!"

Junko tried to punch Makoto on the gut, but Makoto slipped on a half-empty bottle of drink and fell on the asphalt. Junko's punch went past his head and into an unsuspecting mail carrier slowing down at the side of the road. The punch meant to knock Makoto on the chin instead knuckled the mail carrier's cheek and he fell on the ground while his bike went and crashed onto the electric pole, exploded, and burned everything in a one kilometer radius. Its tier flew above and crashed into a bus' side window and knocked an office worker out cold. Later on, he would be rushed to hospital and then the jail with the accusation of breaking in and theft.

As the crowd began to run toward the site of accident, Makoto grabbed Junko's arm and went the opposite direction. Straight home and free, Makoto ran with Junko's arm still on his hand. Makoto didn't look athletic, but he sure could run fast. After wondering how long they had ran from the crime scene, Junko suddenly shouted.

"Let go of me!"

Makoto didn't hear what Junko just said, adrenaline rushing through his body, but mostly his legs.

"I said let go of me!"

"We're here."

Before them were a house a hundred times smaller than Junko Enoshima's summer house. It was plain, without anything worth noting. Before her eyes were a Japanese two storey house she could have had spotted in a rural town brochure. A backyard behind a head-tall stone wall, and a wooden door that were bought cheap on a material store. She could feel the wooden architecture as she pressed her palm against the walls beside the door that lead both of them in.

"I'm home."

"Ah, big bro, you're home! There's this insane accident report on television just now. Did you saw it?"

"Yeah, about that…"

There was a long silence, and then the girl's voice, Makoto's little sister shouted. "Oh my god, you weren't there, were you?"

"Uhm… we were there."

"Oh my god!" There was a sound of rushing footstep coming from the living room and came out the little sister with a potato chip in arm. One potato chip still in her mouth but then fell on the floor as her eyes spotted a sight of supermodel behind her big brother that left her mouth wide open. "Oh my god!" the girl repeated in increasing voice. "OH MY GOD!"

"What happened Komaru, did Makoto bring home a girl?" This voice came from the kitchen, Makoto's mother. As she went into the hallway, the spatula in her hand fell into the floor and laid beside the crushed potato chip. "Makoto Naegi, are you bringing a girl home?"

"Um…"

"Without telling your moher!?"

"What?"

"Welcome!" The mother pushed aside his son and greeted the girl. "Oh my, such a beautiful girl. Please take care of my son from now on."

"Mom, it's not like that."

"It's not like what? Clearly this girl is your girlfriend, right?"

"Mom, let me explain—"

"No way, she couldn't be his girlfriend," Komaru snorted. "How could a boy like big brother get to have a girlfriend so pretty as her—"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Komaru Naegi slipped forward and fell onto the floor from the utter shock of said word. Makoto Naegi sweated profusely from the misunderstanding as his legs went limp from the shock. Mother of the Naegis could feel herself almost jumping from joy at the thought of her son being successful in love as she turned to her son and her hand went straight for his.

"She's a keeper," her eyes now were like Junko just then. "Don't waste this chance, Makoto."

Makoto sweated and nodded. His eyes as nervous as they could be.

Junko felt that this was the right time to handle the situation in her hand and grabbed Makoto's hand quickly, riding on her momentum. "Come on darling, you said you're going to show me your room," she giggled and went upstairs, her 'boyfriend' in her hand. The females of the Naegi household watched in shock as the supermodel walked upstairs with a male Naegi's hand in hers. Komaru stood up and went straight for her phone, sharing the seemingly unrealistic phenomenon she had just witnessed, while her mother rushed for the phone and dialed straight for her husband.

"You have got to hear this!"

* * *

People saved: Komaru's Middle School Friends


	4. The Divine Comedy

Makoto Naegi found himself bound to a chair with a jump-rope. His mouth was gagged by a piece of crumpled piece of pink cloth under a strand of white band. His eyes now directed themselves at the sight of the Ultimate Despair before him, smirking and giggling and grinning uncontrollably. The man had finished screaming from under the gag and began to writhe helplessly on his chair. Sweat began to form on his face as fear took over his basic instincts.

"Now, what should I do with you?"

Those firm words snapped Makoto's eyes wide from how sharp they were. A question that brought up more questions while answering a precise and specific question from the teenage boy.

"Should I kill you right now?"

Makoto's body began to tense up.

"Hmmm… no, not despairing enough, oh, I know! How about if I chop off your head and present it to your family downstairs? That'll cause an uproar!"

His body stiffened. He froze from a mysterious force of uncertain origin.

"Yeah, I should do that! But before that, I should knock them out, move them into an abandoned facility, present your lifeless head there, and have them kill each other to survive. Your mother seemed nice, I'm sure she'll be able to kill your father for a promise of breakfast and your sister for dinner. Your sister seemed to have many friends. I'm sure she'll be able to kill her parents— _your_ —parents to save them all and go outside. The only thing I don't know is your father, but I'm sure he'll gladly sacrifice himself for his wife and daughter, and _then_ I'll have your mother and sister duke it out for the key to the exit door! How's that sound?"

There were only grumbling noises filled with anger coming from the teenage boy. Tears began to well up from his eyes as he realized just how deranged Junko Enoshima was. The supermodel giggled wildly as she opened the white band and pulled out the piece of pink cloth from his mouth, which many things came flying out of. Some of them were pleads, but some of them were threats, all of them useless before Junko Enoshima.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward and let her lips connect with Makoto's. Untying the jump-rope all the while the teenage boy was stunned and threw him onto his bed. The bed squeaked and creaked as Junko placed Makoto between herself and the mattress, her hairs untied from her usual style and letting it all brush Naegi's face. Sitting on top of Naegi's stomach, she let confusion bewilder the ordinary teenage boy and focused his sight on the pink cloth she held before her chest with both of her hands. She rolled it out neatly and slowly to reveal her adult, but flattering panties that she wore exclusively for a cancelled event she had meticulously planned in advance.

"Now then," Junko threw her panties onto Makoto's beet-red face. "Tell me what you want, darling. I'll give it to you in a heartbeat. If you still have one that is."

It was all said flirtatiously. Junko Enoshima had the face and the body that could smitten anyone with just a simple hip shake. Makoto found herself slowly arriving at that point of no return, his state of mind corrupted with the thoughts of a teenager going through puberty. He was uncertain of his next move. Even the thought of thinking for his next move scared her, for there were almost no guarantee that his body would agree with his mind. His eyes widened as he stared intently at the supermodel's chest. He couldn't help but to stare as his mind erratically searched for an answer while his heart pumped so many blood all across his body at once that it almost made him explode just from the sheer strain of it, but miraculously, his body survived all that, and entered a state of a still confusion instead. After ten minutes that felt like a second, Makoto had finally decided.

With one hand, he pushed Junko onto the bed, picked up her legs, and slid her panties back to where it belonged in one swift movement. Junko who were seducing him found herself in awe and her own bewilderment over her loss of momentum. The boy before her then stood up with face beet red and went for the door. Before he could place his hand on the knob, he turned around and slid his back down the door with his palms covering his eyes.

"Don't do that again," Makoto heaved heavily. "You're a girl, I think you should show some decency."

Junko Enoshima was speechless. Truly, the man before her was an enigma. He was a herbivore through and through, but his actions in particular was nothing like the others. He's a total gentleman with a slight hint of kindness and emotional support thrown into the recipe book. That rejection just now was Makoto's biggest mistake, because she wanted more from him now. She couldn't help but lust for this particular man of no particular upbringing.

And with that, she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that I want you more as my boyfriend now."

The reply was immediate and it threw the teenage boy off guard.

"What?"

"Like I said: I. Want. You."

"What?"

"When a hope and despair loved each other very, very much…"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Junko Enoshima stomped on the floor with her heel. From all the chaos that happened before, the Naegis had forgotten to ask her to remove her boots, and it made a loud bang across the house's wall. "I, Junko Enoshima, want to have your babies, Makoto. I want to do some serious sexual intercourse with you! You're a dog, I'm your bitch in heat, and it's the mating period. Let's make it simple and clean here, okay?"

"What?"

"This is going nowhere," Junko sounded very disappointed. "I'm hungry. Move."

"Wait."

"What is it now?" Junko sighed, before her whole mind brightened with her deranged expression. "Don't tell me. Are you finally in the mood to toss and turn in bed with me? Just so you know, my fetish is very specific, so you have to bear with me here."

"No, it's not that," Makoto gritted his teeth. "What you said before, about my family…"

"It's a lie."

"A… lie?"

"Yeah, there's no way a person like me is capable of doing all that! I need to have wealth, social power, and influence to pull all that off! Oh wait, I _could_ pull that off!"

Makoto gulped.

"Oh it'll be fine, I won't do it."

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm your girlfriend now, silly. I can't kill any of you guys yet. I haven't even introduced myself to your mom and dad! Your little sister seemed cute too. I'd love myself a pet to play. I bet she would look good with a dog collar on her neck, wouldn't she?"

There was a loud slap echoing across the room. The moment she blinked, Makoto Naegi had slapped the girl across her face and made her flinch. Holding the striking pain with her left palm, she could feel her body assaulted as Makoto wrapped himself on her and shouted. "Enough!"

Junko looked down.

"Let go of me."

"No! I won't let go. Not until I hear your story."

"I don't have any story to tell you, now let go of me."

"Yes you have."

"I'm getting mad here."

"I want to hear why you were so fixed on hurting others. What drives you into becoming such a despicable human being?"

"I strive for humankind's despair, that's enough isn't it? Humanity has longed for hope and I longed for despair. Sure they experienced enough despair in their life, but I want to make them all suffer the same despair I felt since the day I have realized how the world works. Living your life safely, winning competitions after competitions, making friends, I know the outcome of every single one of those actions. Variables upon variables I've calculated and exacted to the littlest capital T and to its most logical conclusion. I have done many bad things, and I will do more of it if I have the chance!"

"Then I'll show you a way out of that."

"What?"

"I'll show you that there's more to life than hope and despair."

"What?"

"You're always speaking of hope and despair from the moment I met you. You talked to me like I'm a symbol of hope and you're a symbol of despair, but no, that's wrong. I'm Makoto Naegi, and I'm just that, a person with no talent and ordinary in every aspect of my life. You, I don't even know your name, but I know deep down that there's some good in you. I could see it inside you. I'm not much for a judge of character, but I know it when someone has a kinder side to them."

"What?"

"Your cry from before, it was genuine. I know that for a fact."

"What?"

"You are a kinder person than you thought you were. I know that… somehow, we're both the same, if not, an opposite of each other. You know, like a coin where each side made it a whole. It's strange, but knowing that I could say this: I swear with all of my heart. That I will help you in any way that I can."

"What?"

This time, it was Junko's turn to parrot her words. From Makoto Naegi's onslaught of declarations, she could feel something swelling inside her chest. Something that kept on being pumped by her heart and something her mind would exceptionally trick her what she had felt. It was something she haven't had the chance to feel in a long while. It was something he had that she thought she hadn't, but when she pondered about it with her analytical ability, she froze up and tears began to flow from her eyes. Her mouth contorted helplessly as her eyes began to adorn itself with waterworks. Her knees gave up as she remembered that same feeling from before. Her hand clutching Makoto's clothes as she placed her eyes on his chest and bawled.

Makoto sighed with relief as he clutched Junko's head in his arms.

"There, there. It's okay."

Junko Enoshima's wild cry echoed throughout the Naegi household for a long while. When she stopped, she closed her mind and went to a state of deep rest, her head on Makoto's lap. Makoto couldn't help but brush Enoshima's hair to reveal more of her honest, peaceful smile. Something he knew that she wouldn't show them often.

* * *

People saved: Every single inhabitant of Towa City.


	5. The Strange Love of Makoto Naegi

Makoto Naegi woke up in a classroom, his eyes blurry as he could feel his cheek letting go of the wooden desk. He looked to the right and a teacher stood before him with a frown on his face, his hand tapping a rolled paper restlessly onto his shoulder like a message. As soon as everyone's eyes were set on him, especially the teacher's eyes, they began to laugh at Makoto's messy expression of sleep-depravity. Looking around and confused, he wondered where he was until reality pulled him closer into awakening.

"Mister Naegi!" The teacher shouted, "I hope you had a good dream young man."

"…I'm sorry."

Everyone in class snickered before spontaneously combusting into laughter. It was as if they were set with an invisible timer. He was still half-awake when he realized just how tired he was. He didn't caught a wink of sleep last night, and he forgot what caused it. With the class dying down and his teacher moving along after a simple warning, Makoto took the time to stretch his arms and legs, his mouth letting out a soft moan. Finally sober, he turned to the blackboard to witness the sight of universal horror: Math. Of course, there couldn't possibly be any other reality waiting for him. The scenes revolving in his head regarding the night before were probably just fantasy he thought up in a fit of boredom. Narrowing his eyes as his smile did a one-eighty, his head turned to the left and his sight gazed out of the window. The things in the sky today were much more interesting than what were in store for him.

A great, vast blue sky with fluffy white clouds, the sight of fellow students running around on the track field, an airplane that passed by, the dancing of leaves in the spring wind, the pink-haired, twin-tailed girl wearing a black lingerie under a brown-themed school uniform that dived from the plane with a parachute and kicked the window beside Makoto with the heel of her boot. The loud crashing sound of glasses truly woke Makoto up from his overthinking, and also made him scream out like a little girl.

Unsurprisingly, the entirety of Makoto's class went into an uproar as shrieks, screams, and fake bravado threw their own voices into the mix, but there were no actions taken to lead, everyone were selfishly looking out for only themselves. All except Makoto, who screamed from the top of his lungs to "Duck!" before letting himself fall onto the classroom's floor with his hands covering his head. When the murmur stopped, Makoto righted himself and found his eyes meeting another eyes that were filled to the brim with affection.

"There you are Makoto!" The girl giggled like a love-struck teenager. "Sorry for _crashing in_ uninvited."

The Ultimate Despair posed as if waiting for the laugh track that never came. The sight of the pink-haired, twin-tailed girl in her ever-changing outfits (It's Thursday, so she dressed herself like a hipster pirate) gave a slight smile on the normal boy's face. Seeing Makoto showing a smile, Junko felt an abundance of happiness inside her.

"I'm in the middle of class though," Makoto laughed internally. "What are you doing here, Junko?"

"Oh, you know Makoto, just messing around. I'm bored by the way."

"Yeah, I can see that," Makoto rubbed the bridge of his nose, still smiling. "Can you make this brief? My teacher and classmates are waiting for the class to resume."

"Whoops, sorry about that Makoto," Junko sheepishly apologized and turned to the blackboard, where a plethora of formulas were written haphazardly, almost incompetent even. It was as if it were written like that on purpose by the teacher to derail the students of an easier learning experience. With that, the girl decided that stopping now would be a total waste of her time. She was justified from all sides of the board-game. "Nope! Not a freaking chance," Junko grinned. "Oh yeah, I didn't come here just to mess around and junk, I also have a surprise for you! And even better, it's a surprise present!"

"…A surprise present from you to me? I need an adult."

"I _am_ an adult! Rude much?" Junko crossed her arms and grumbled. It was only a split-second later before Junko's mood swing kicked itself into high gear and launched its emotions straight to the boy before her. "Just take this stupid letter-present then. I promise you that it's not anything bad like last time, I'm so sorry for giving you a set of photos containing blackmail material for your whole school, Makoto. I'm truly sorry. Forgive your girlfriend, okay? Pretty please? I'm not too proud to beg!"

"Yeah, that was a little messed up," Makoto opened the brown envelope, which revealed a single letter. "Where did you even get this?"

"Oh… I have my own sources," Junko stood tall and proud, all the while smiling. "Aren't I just the best? Praise me Makoto, praise me!"

"Thanks Junko. I appreciate it."

When Makoto flashed her his smile, Junko clutched the air before her as she crossed her arms and let her hands shiver in pleasure along with her body. Something awakened inside Junko Enoshima as everyone in the class knew something amazing was happening before their eyes. Makoto Naegi, who they thought were going to finish last in love, had landed himself with a beautiful, albeit very eccentric and weird, hot supermodel as his girlfriend. But the surprise didn't stop there, as when Makoto read the paper before him, his eyes opened as wide as they could. Turning his head to Junko's he asked.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Junko smirked. "Verily."

"I… I can't believe it, how?"

"Oh, luck maybe?"

"This is unbelievable."

"I know, right?"

"Could you explain this letter in detail, please?"

"Oh sure. I found it in your mailbox."

"You found it in my… what now?"

"Found it in your mailbox," the supermodel nodded. "I had my sister stake your mailbox in-case some dumb broad decided to write you a love letter or something." Junko paused before stomping the floor with her heel without any rhyme or reason. "Just thinking about the possibility is making me crazy! Curse my talent, I curse it so very much."

"…I should apologize to Mukuro after this."

It hasn't been a day since Makoto learned of the existence of the girl before him, who had latched herself into his life like a parasite, but still coexist with its host symbiotically. Among one of her more _intense_ relatives were her twin sister, who were also a Mercenary, and apparently, the Ultimate Soldier. Their first encounter led to the destruction of at least two districts and a few roads as well as visual landmarks. Even now, the boy still couldn't believe how vastly different her world were to his, especially concerning him were what would he needed to do for Junko. Makoto was seriously contemplating about it, and it made something tick inside Junko Enoshima. "…Makoto," the twin-tailed girl kicked the desk before her and went closer to the young man. "You're not thinking of getting buddy-buddy with my sister, are you?" Junko grumbled. "You know what happens when you do, right?"

"I'm not going to cheat on you!" Makoto raised both his hands. "Honest!"

"Oh no, Makoto, it's not like that! Sorry if I scare you," Junko shook her head furiously, denying Makoto's inference. "I'm fine with you having one or two mistress, hell, I'm even fine if you decides that you want a harem of your own." Junko couldn't help but fidget as her face went beet red with insanity. "Or if you make _me_ your mistress! Just imagine all the despair I'll get from just knowing, or imagining you with a women that isn't me! How about you start with my sister Makoto? She's a nice girl you'll come to find! Though her cooking skills sucks monkey balls."

"Yeah, not going to happen."

"You shy boy, don't be coy!" Junko hugged Makoto. "It's okay, I won't judge."

"It's not like that," Makoto brushed the back of his head. "It's just that… you're enough for me, Junko. I just want to be with me."

"S-So does that mean… I'm officially like, your wife now?" Junko's expression suddenly turned brighter, cheerier, redder, and more animated than before. Her whole body suddenly jerked forward as it turned and turned and danced like a ballerina. With her arms sticking upwards, she let out a scream full of joy. "Hooray! Hooray! This is the happiest day of my life yet! Hip-hip-hooray to all the hopes and dreams in this world!"

"Enough!" The teacher suddenly called out with an air of superiority. "Who do you think you are? Suddenly bursting from the window and derailing my class—"

"You shut up before I tell the world about your kinky fetishes!"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Alrighty then!" The girl jumped in glee. "Let me have Makoto for the remainder of the day, yeah? Make sure you mark him as present, alright?"

"W-Where are you taking Makoto?" One brave girl… or foolish, dared to spoke her voice aloud at Junko. Clearly knowing nothing of what she had in store for goody-two-shoes, plain, unattractive, glasses wearing girl with no merits or social standing such as her. "A-As a class president, I must refuse your offer on—"

"I know what you hid in your secret compartment inside your desk's second drawer," Junko cackled madly, but even her sudden one-eighty didn't even made Makoto flinch, she was already too used to all of her various antics. "Oh boy, what will your parents think of you when they see what their daughter has been doing at night, alone in the room with that… _thing_. Or should I say, _those_ _things_? Take note on the plural boys and girls!"

"I'm very sorry for my behavior, please excuse me and forgive me for all of my actions."

"Good girl! Now, let's go Makoto!"

Junko grabbed Makoto on his arm and pulled him out of the classroom, his bag in Junko's other hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see my stupid Mom's ugly ass face."

The girl sprinted with the boy behind him out of the school gate. Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, greeted both of them as she opened a door to a black limosine brimming with an air of class and riches. Even now, the thought of travelling inside one of these cars made him feel even more conscious to his social standing. There were almost no ways of him refusing Junko's offer, not only that he didn't fully understand and trust his girlfriend, she might do something to harm his family, however unlikely the chance of it were. Still, if there were something that he needed to do right now, it was to understand the unknown animal named Junko Enoshima. He just hoped that he could rear her into the straight and righteous path someday.

"So, Junko," Makoto started the conversation. "What's the occasion? Are you going to introduce me to your family?"

"Yes, that too," Junko grinned from ear to ear as she sat beside Makoto and snuggled on his lap. "After that, we're going to kill that whore with this gun!" Junko pulled out a black, metal instrument of murder from the inside of her cleavage window and place them on Makoto's hand.

"What?"

"Oh, you're not the type to use guns, right? I get'cha," Junko rubbed her head further in as her hand pulled out something from the inside of her skirt, writhing in pain (pleasure?) all the while, and produced a long, sleek katana inside a black sheath. Turning her sight to her lover, she placed it on top of the gun on his hand. "Here, we can use this katana instead."

And Makoto realized that he needed a consultant for advice on life choices.

Oh well, in a penny in for a pound.

* * *

People saved: The Warriors of Hope


	6. The Gunshot she Heard

How do Mukuro Ikusaba describe a boy named Makoto Naegi? Her first guess would be that he was a very lucky man. Her second guess would be that he was untrained. A person who had been too spoiled by Japan's calm lifestyle. A person like him being her sister's boyfriend was almost unthinkable. It was as if she was watching a union between a bear and a rabbit. Her sister of course being the bear and Naegi the rabbit. A cute, huggable brown rabbit.

She had not been introduced to Makoto longer than a day and she already realized why a girl such as her would be able to fell in love with him. She herself understood why Makoto would be able to tame her wild sister, however much that brought disappointment to her, but at the very least she could breathe in easy if Junko would cease her hope and despair antics. Maybe, just maybe, the Ultimate Soldier could spent some quality time with her sibling like a normal girl in their teenage year would. She did wanted to see that movie in the theater, or went to a nice picnic in the mountains, or try and assassinate their own mother together.

Wait, something's not right here.

"Come on darling, pull the fucking trigger and end this bitch!"

"Junko, this is wrong. Are you seriously going to kill your mother?"

"This bitch is the reason I'm like this in the first place! Not that I don't like it like this, being with you and all that, but if she is not killed now, the entire world will be fucked!"

"Then tell me why!"

"I can't do that, at least, not now," Junko breathed in. "Could you please just trust me on this one?"

"I'll do it."

"No you don't!" The couple turned to the Ultimate Soldier and yelled in unison, before both of them stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Clearly you want me to pull the trigger, but why does that matter?"

"It just matters! What matters isn't where the bullet is shot, but who shot the bullet!"

"We're getting nowhere here. Please, tell me why do I have to kill your mother? This isn't right! You shouldn't kill people!"

"Argh!" Junko pulled her hair as hard as they could with a pained expression, clearly convicted with the information she had to tell her boyfriend sooner or later. She had known that in her analysis, there were less than one-percent chance of Makoto agreeing with her, but the journey there were harder than she had thought. "This is harder than I thought! My heart is giving me indecision and my brain felt like they were splitting apart! Please Makoto, trust me. Please kill my mother! Only you can do it!"

"…Alright."

"You will?"

"Makoto, are you serious?" Mukuro Ikusaba shouted at the teenage boy. "Once you took a person's life, you cannot turn back. This is coming from a person who have killed thousands of people in real life combat, coldly, are you sure you want to do the same?"

"I do."

"Why go so far?"

"I… need to understand Junko," Makoto nodded to himself, affirming his situation. "Her train of thoughts, her behaviors, her way of life. I'm going to go take a leap of faith into the abyss here, so to say, and I know taking a person's life is filled with its own dilemma, but… I love Junko Enoshima, and this time, I decide to trust her." With that, Makoto Naegi aimed his semi-automatic pistol at the old woman's head, whose wrinkling body were suspended in a tube filled with green liquid with cables plugged into her nerve systems. "And that's why, I will shoot!"

"Makoto…" Junko was awestruck. A warmth smile adorning her face.

Before Makoto could shoot, Mukuro interjected, her hand on Makoto's arm.

"Wait, hold on."

Swiftly, she went behind Makoto and fixed Makoto's position. Relaxing his stiff back and his stiff arm as well as fixing his footings. Finally, she flicked off the gun's safety and backed away lest her sister's bat would smash itself onto her raven-haired head. "There, now pull the trigger. Take it slow and easy."

"Alright," Makoto nodded. "Here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto Naegi became a killer.

* * *

 **Total Alien(s) Killed: 1**

 **Junko's Mother is Deceased.**


	7. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy

Makoto found himself before a large building overlooking him. An opened black gate forming as a border between normalcy and the unique. Breathing in air, he went inside the gate proudly, taking his whole body with him. He succeeded entering the front gate and into the main building's lobby, but that was the easy part. The hard part would be finding where his class were, and thank goodness he had the pamphlet containing the basic information of Hope's Peak blueprint.

"From the lobby go to the left," Makoto mumbled to himself.

Finding the class, he took another breathing session and prepared himself. He was prepared for this day, and specifically this day. He would open the door, introduce himself to his classmates, and have a happy youth life with his classmates. With a smile, he slid the door to the side and stepped in confidently, or at least as confident as he could.

"Good morning!" Makoto shouted, and every eye in the room suddenly turned to him. Their eyes were of confusion and surprise, probably due to how plain-looking he was. From the farthest back was a girl sporting two black ringlets in pigtails for a hair, and before her was a big-bodied, chubby male which seemed to be inspecting his every being. A muscular girl opened her eyes toward him and made Makoto almost flinch, beside her a girl in uniform with her brown-hair tied in a ponytail. A red-haired athlete who was busy chatting with two girls, one having a long blue hair and the other a brown short hair, turned to him and the girls' eyes followed. A lone girl eyed him from the front of class, a girl of lavender color with a blank stare, which made him uncomfortable. A man in white uniform and a lax delinquent who was just then seen arguing with one another also turned to him, and this time they succeeded in making him pop a nervous sweat. Two figure didn't bother looking at him long, however. One is a blonde man who were busy reading a book and the other one a girl with glasses who were too busy fawning (drooling?) over said man. "Uh... hi?" Naegi raised his hand and waved, a single student with a gigantic hair waved back from his desk.

"Oh, my gosh!" The girl whose brown-hair was tied to a ponytail suddenly rushed at Makoto. "You're like, so normal-looking. Are you sure you aren't lost?"

"Asahina, that was rude," the muscular girl said, her robust and gigantic body towering both of them. Her tremendous voice shook the entire classroom as she reprimanded the tanned girl. "Forgive her, she could get a little bit excited sometimes."

"Oh, sorry about that, Sakura," Aoi grinned sheepishly and apologized. "My bad."

"No, it's fine," Makoto smiled softly. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Sakura, the gigantic schoolgirl, smirked. "You are one interesting man, you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

Makoto was suddenly taken aback. Was it something he had said or was it something else that tipped her off? He didn't felt like doing something inappropriate before, and he knew he hadn't done anything worthwhile in his life before.

"Don't let it get to you," Sakura nodded. "A compliment is a compliment until it get into your head."

"I'll keep that in mind... uh, Sakura was it?" Makoto then turned from Sakura to the athletic-looking girl in her uniform. "And you are Asahina was it? My name is Makoto, Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you both."

"Please, Asahina Aoi is a pretty long name by itself, don't you think? Well, I do certainly think so myself, so... um, just call me Hina," the ponytail girl giggled with a cat-like grin. "You're a pretty easy-going guy, have you noticed that about yourself, Makoto?"

 **ASAHINA AOI**

 **THE ULTIMATE SWIMMER PRO**

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"My talent's the Ultimate Swimmer Pro if you're wondering. I take pride in it. I swim a lot, eat a lot, trained a lot, and now I'm here, and that just now was the whole life story of Asahina Aoi."

"Yeah, I know."

"First hour in class and already chatting up with the ladies? Smooth skills, brother," A red-haired man with an air of a high school jock suddenly squeezed himself past the two ladies, apologizing playfully toward them afterward. "S'up dude? Name's Leon Kuwata by the way, Just to make sure, you're not lost, aren't you? You seemed to be lost by the way."

 **LEON KUWATA**

 **THE ULTIMATE BASEBALL STAR**

"N-No, I'm not lost. I'm a student of this class... I think."

"You think?"

"I think."

"Well, uh... that's cool, man," Leon shrugged. "Well, uh... sorry if I scared you, let's do a retry. Name's Leon Kuwata, I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star. Once again, sorry man."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too about Leon. He can be an intimidating guy."

Coming from behind Leon was a girl Makoto knew very well. In-fact, he was supposed to be watching her show on television a few days back. The Ultimate Pop Sensation herself, Sayaka Maizono. Just being able to see her this up and close made him satisfied of the gift that god had given to him. He had guessed that enrolling on Hope's Peak would have its own perks, but not this kind of perks.

"Sayaka, don't embarass me in-front of the new kid," Leon whined, clearly having had been embarrassed before in-front of someone. "Look, Makoto, please for the love of all that is holy don't mess around with her, she could be a mean, grouchy woman sometimes, but she meant well on what she promised to be."

"Leon that's rude! You're painting me like I'm the source of all that is evil in this world."

"I'm sorry, but, you are for me."

Sayaka's feet suddenly flashed and the next second, Leon was busy holding in a painful scream by biting his lips, his body shaking.

"Now, where was I?" Sayaka giggled, turned her head to Makoto and paused, recognizing the face before her. "No way. Makoto? Is that you?"

"Wait, you remembered?"

"Of course I do!" The thought of a girl named Sayaka Maizono remembering a normal boy like him made his heart excited as they began to beat faster and faster. This taboo sensation were then calmed down as he clutched his hands tightly and cracked a smile. "I remembered you from middle school. You're the nicest boy I know there, how could I forget about that?"

"Oh, then, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"No, no, no. It's all my pleasure, Makoto."

 **SAYAKA MAIZONO**

 **THE ULTIMATE POP IDOL**

"So you knew each other before?" Leon sprung up, his face filled with surprise. "So you're middle school friends, right?" There were an apparent amount of jealousy and curiosity in his eyes, and it was apparent enough for Makoto to notice it right away. It was kind of sad to be honest. "Are you sure you haven't met before, like in elementary school or in your previous life?"

"Leon, stop being weird," Sayaka commented. "You're embarassing yourself."

"Sorry."

"Oh yeah, Chihiro, come here. Introduce yourself to Makoto."

The pop idol turned around and called a short-statured girl with a short brown hair. Her meek smile became clearer and prettier with each step she took to get closer to Makoto. Now they were both up close and personal, with Chihiro tensing up, Makoto guessed that he had to start the conversation first. Extending his hand, he greeted the little girl.

"Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi."

"Chihiro," the girl accepted his hand. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. It's nice to meet you, Makoto."

 **CHIHIRO FUJISAKI**

 **THE ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER**

"The Ultimate Programmer?"

"It's weird isn't it?" Chihiro looked down. "I knew you'd think of that."

"No, I think it's pretty cool that you'd have that kind of talent. You'll be tinkering with programs and robots, right? I'd love to have the ability to make robots sing, or talk, or maybe combine like a super robot myself! It'll be awesome!"

"Well, I do have to admit, that would be awesome," Chihiro smiled. "But I think Super Robots weren't invented just yet, I don't even think something like that would be plausible to be built in real life. Not only will you need a light enough material to make it, you need to design it so that it could move. Something like that is far too complex and would need a lot of research."

"You certainly know a lot of thing about that."

"Oh, i-it's just something that's come logically to mind, don't you think?" She fidgeted.

"Well, you are the Ultimate Programmer."

"Yup, that is who I am," Chihiro sighed and then giggled. "Oh, right. Let me introduce you to the leader, well, the leaders of the class anyway. Taka, Mondo, Makoto wants to introduce himself."

"An introduction?" The man in white uniform walked swiftly, almost robotically even, to greet Makoto with a warm welcome. He extended his hands before Makoto as if he wanted to give the normal-looking teenage boy a hug. "So, how have you been my good man? I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, everybody here called me Taka, I'm sure that you have done research on this academy, but if you have anything to ask about, don't hesitate to come and find me. I will be more than happy to show you around."

"Thanks, Taka."

"Yes, call me Taka!"

 **KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU**

 **THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**

"So, I've actually researched about my classmates, and I know that you are the Ultimate Moral Compass. I'm glad that you are as friendly as everyone said you are."

"Oh, it seems that I have gained quite a bit of fame."

"Well, you are an Ultimate, and you are enrolled into Hope's Peak. Of course you'd be popular!" Hina, who had been observing the conversation, spoke up. "You wouldn't believe how much everyone seemed to know me once I got accepted into Hope's peak."

"I once had to fight an assassin who just wanted to fight with me after I got enrolled to Hope's Peak."

That sudden line from Sakura made almost everyone in the room turned to her.

"Wait what?" Hina took a step back. Her face shown the utmost concern. "Are you okay?"

"The fight lasted for ten hours, I learned a lot and gained a friend from that fight."

"As expected from the Ultimate Fighter herself," Mondo shrugged from behind Taka, certainly taking an interest to the conversation before him. Suddenly, everyone turned to the man with the funky corn hair. The Ultimate Swimmer Pro showing her concern for him, and when Mondo took notice of that, he immediately played it off like a joke, hoping that everyone would buy his excuse. "N-No, I was just curious, is all. What if it's a pretty cute chick? Not that you aren't cute yourself, Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura nodded. "So how about a spar, Mondo? You seemed to have developed a very well-developed body. As expected of a street brawler."

"No thanks, I have my own code on fighting girls," Mondo refused. His hand brushing the back of his head. "No offense."

"None, taken."

 **SAKURA OGAMI**

 **THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER**

"Oh yeah, Makoto right?"

The delinquent turned to Makoto, his eyes tensing up, observing Makoto for a while after a sudden realization. Suddenly, he gripped his hand tight, before extending his arm at him with a smile on his face.

"You wanna join my Biker Gang? I'd be happy to lend you a motorbike under my wing."

"I'd have to decline your offer."

Mondo Owada, known as the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan. At day, he would be seen in a local garage, fixing up motorcycles or building them, but at night, he and his gang, the Crazy Diamond, could be seen rushing through the streets in a loud group, like a pack of buffalos in the wilderness or a pack of rhinos in the savanna. In-front of all of them was of course, Mondo Owada himself.

 **MONDO OWADA**

 **THE ULTIMATE BIKER GANG**

"Oh, well, if you change your mind..."

" _Yeah, I don't think I'll change my mind anytime soon."_ Makoto kept his refusal to himself.

"Why the sudden invitation, though?" Makoto could feel his heart beating faster, and his mind panicking nervously. He wouldn't dream of riding a bike anytime soon, much less being a member of a biker gang. Maybe his sister would find some joy in riding a bike, but he'd rather take the bus or the commuter line himself. "I'm just an average guy, you know."

"Pfft, don't sweat the small stuff. Some of the dudes in my gang are former nerds and weaklings like you anyway. They all ended up a strong, hot-blooded, ideal man. So how about it?"

"Hmph, your invitation sounded more like a badly-written sales pitch for a shady religion."

"Well you're one to talk."

Mondo knew full well of who just talked. The man whose hair may be even more ridiculous than he was in the entire classroom. It was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Makoto knew of this man, he had read of him before.

"I don't lead religions, Mondo, I lead a trust group."

"Or a shady cult," Hina took a snide at Yasuhiro. "Hiro, you sure you're not leading a bunch of satanists or something like that?"

"Meh, as long as I get money out of it."

"Right."

"Oh yeah, Makoto dude, how about it, want to try my fortune-telling? Just for you I'll lower the price to just a little more over one hundred thousand yen. I guarantee and will see to it that it's always thirty-percent right! Or my name isn't Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant!"

 **YASUHIRO HAGAKURE**

 **THE ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT**

"Ultimate Conman, more like," Sayaka was the one taking shot at Yasuhiro. "It's best that you ignore him, Makoto. Even I don't like talking to him sometimes."

"Try all the time," Yasuhiro sighed. "Anyway, my name's Yasuhiro, but it's too long. Call me Hiro from now on okay, and I'll call you Naegs."

"I'd prefer you'd call me Makoto though."

"Mister Naegi."

"No, Makoto's fine."

Makoto turned to his side and found a chubby man blocking his way, and it made Sayaka switch place just to fit between the columns of seats on his sides. The man of course, was the well-known Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfiction Creator. He mainly wrote self-published books taking characters from other works and spun his own take on their stories.

"No, I insist that I call you Mister Naegi!"

The man pointed at him, and Makoto wasn't really in the mood to argue about it.

"Sure, whatever..."

 **HIFUMI YAMADA**

 **THE ULTIMATE FANFIC CREATOR**

"Do you like animes or mangas, mister Naegi?"

"Well, I couldn't say that I hate them, but I can't say I'm into it too myself."

"That's fine," Hifumi deepened his voice and pointed at Makoto with his big index finger. "I shall vow from now on, to raise you to be my go-to-guy on anime and manga knowledge. Let's start with Pretty Angel (heart) Pudgy Princess. All two seasons of it!"

" _Are you being serious right now?_ " Makoto questioned his choices in life very carefully right now.

"Enough of your nerdy display, Hifumi."

"Oh, Miss Celeste! Are you going to introduce yourself?"

Makoto eyed the gothic lolita before him. If he was right, her name was Celestia Ludenberg, affectionally known as Celeste, or the Ultimate Gambler. She was mostly unknown until her talent was found deep inside the underground gambling scene. With her skills alone, she had managed to win matches after matches that were thrown at her. The stories about her on the Hope's Peak thread forums were full of exaggerated, but seemingly plausible stories and fantasies. One could say that Celeste's entire life story was a mystery.

"Celestia Ludenberg, no need for a handshake."

"Makoto Naegi, it's nice to meet you."

 **CELESTIA LUDENBERG**

 **THE ULTIMATE GAMBLER**

"The pleasure is all mine. Say, would you like to have a game with me later? We can start from something simple like Go Fish and then work our way up from there."

"N-No thanks."

"It seems you have already found out about my talents, yes? Don't worry, the few matches are free. Although, the next few games would cost you at least a thousand yen."

"Per-game?" Makoto's head jolted back in surprise. "A thousand yen per-game?"

"Per-turn."

"That's expensive!"

"Whoa, now I don't feel like such a conman anymore," Hiro slumped as he stared the Ultimate Gambler in disbelief, his eyes filled with distraught and a sense of dread. "Don't want to get swindled myself, you get what I'm saying?"

"So what you are trying to say is, you want your body to be found dead in the morning?"

Yasuhiro shrieked.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Get out of my sight," Celeste said coldly.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Yasuhiro scurried somewhere at the back of the class.

Now there were only three more students who hadn't introduced themselves to Makoto. One was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny himself, who seemed to be still busy reading a rather thick book, the esteemed Byakuya Togami. Behind him would be the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa, Makoto's first guess would be that Toko was a stalker for Byakuya, and everyone in class would be inclined to say that he was right on mark with that assumption.

"Byakuya Togami."

Excuse me?

"Byakuya Togami, don't let me say it for the third time, commoner."

 **BYAKUYA TOGAMI**

 **THE ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY**

" _Nice to meet you too,"_

"Don't mind him, he's just shy."

Makoto turned to the front of the class, now he was looking at the lavender girl. A girl of mysterious beauty and unknown calm. A pair of gloves in her hand, she quietly gave the normal-looking boy a kind and honest smile.

"It seems that almost everyone had introduced themselves."

"I-I haven't!"

A sudden outcry came from behind Byakuya, who was visibly annoyed and opted to seat himself somewhere else that was not near a crazy. The angry girl quietly turned from the lavender girl, to Byakuya, to the girl again, and then to Makoto again, and then to Byakuya again. She held her head with both of her hands and grumbled.

"Damn it both of you!"

"What did I do?" Makoto replied, his voice raised.

"My name is Toko Fukawa and I'm the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. There, now leave me alone before I even think of self-harming myself!"

 **TOKO FUKAWA**

 **THE ULTIMATE WRITER PRODIGY**

And with that Toko retreated back to her seat, staring at Byakuya once more from afar.

"She's... um, how do I say this... intense."

"I heard that."

"Nevermind the girl, Makoto," the lavender girl held out her glove-covered hand toward Makoto. "Just for your information though, I'd rather you'd be open with me now before you regret about it later," Kirigiri then pulled Makoto out of the crowd and to an empty enough space in the classroom. Her voice which was once soft, became slightly threatening and menacing. "Don't even think of trying to hide it, I know what you did, and once I found a conclusive evidence, I will hand you over to the authority, but for now, my hands are quite tied."

"What?"

"Hoshihime Otonashi, now known as Hoshihime Enoshima. Her corpse was found at the bottom of a bridge this morning. Evidence points out that you had something to do with it, and I intend to find the truth. Consider this a threat if you'd like, but I prefer to call this a friendly warning." The girl pulled out a notebook, written something on it and gave the ripped paper to the normal-looking boy. "If you want to come clean, I'm always available. Don't do something you'll regret later, Makoto. You don't know what you are involved in right now."

Makoto gazed at the piece of paper and bit his lip.

Sweat began to trickle down his face.

 **KYOKO KIRIGIRI**

 **THE ULTIMATE DETECTIVE**

"Anyway, that's it from me. See you later."

With that, Kyoko Kirigiri exited the classroom. Her bold approach made some of the boy wolf-whistle at Makoto, and Sayaka was surely the first one to go for the offensive, asking about what Kyoko just said to him rather threateningly in nature. But that was something Makoto couldn't easily share with anyone, even he couldn't believe that something like that had just happened.

A detective on his tail, he had never considered the option.

And then suddenly, a pink-haired girl appeared from the door.

"What's up people? Junko Enoshima is here!"

 **JUNKO ENOSHIMA**

 **THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR**

"And I'm here too."

Behind her came the ever-silent Mukuro Ikusaba.

"You shush!"

 **MUKURO IKUSABA  
THE ULTIMATE SOLDIER**

"Oh my god, I couldn't believe it!" Sayaka jumped. "It's really Junko Enoshima herself, the Ultimate Fashion Diva! Her chest really are big!"

"And these are one-hundred-percent natural too!"

"One-hundred percent..." Chihiro began, her face blushing wildly.

"Natural?" Leon couldn't help but stare, as do Mondo, which were shortly was slapped on the head by Taka. To be fair, they deserved his reprimendation.

"Oh, that's fine, they're allowed to stare, but only one man can cope a feel."

"Junko Enoshima, desist your vulgarity at once!"

"This isn't vulgarity, it's a declaration of love!"

"...Just out of curiosity," Hina said, almost whispering. Her whole body fidgeting just from the shame of what her mouth would spat out. "Who is this man who can "cope a feel," on your... well, you know?"

She admit, she was intrigued herself.

"Oh, my boyfriend Makoto Naegi over there of course," Junko pointed to the man at the other side of the classroom, whose mind were finally snapped from the thoughts of Kyouko Kirigiri and turned to his girlfriend. He blinked twice as he now found every set of eyes in the room, even Byakuya, aiming themselves at him.

"What?"

"Oh right, I haven't said that in the magazines yet. Whoopsie, sorry darling. I let our secret out."

"So you're saying," Hiro started. "You two are dating right now. Like, legit dating?"

"Yes we are!" Junko Enoshima leaped a desk and went straight to hug Makoto Naegi, who were really confused on what was going on right now. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't had enough time to react to anything that were thrown at him. "Junko Enoshima is now dating Makoto Naegi! Expect to be invited to our weddings soon, we're practically engaged right now."

"J-Junko, stop," Makoto tried to feign ignorance, but it was not helping. "They'll misunderstood."

Makoto's blushing face made Junko lick her lips in excitement.

And then her head snuggled inside Makoto's neck, creating an uproar in the class.

"Awww, you're just shy, darling. Let them misunderstand."

 **MAKOTO NAEGI**

 **THE ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**

* * *

People Saved: Jin Kirigiri


	8. No Kissing on the Table!

Hoshihime Enoshima was found dead this morning under the bridge. She was recovered inside a tube filled with preservation liquid and her nerve system were found with traces of injected needles. Although it seemed likely that she was a product of human experimentation, said experiment wasn't the one that killed her. It was a bullet to the head from the gun that was found on her chest, to be precise, her heart that killed her. What boggled the mind of Kyoko Kirigiri however, wasn't the stack of evidences and reports that pointed her accusation to a boy named Makoto Naegi, but how was he involved in all of this. Although she was still uncertain, the daughter of Hoshihime came to mind.

"Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba," Kyoko mumbled.

"Found anything, Kyoko?"

Hearing the sound of his voice, she sighed and turned to her employer. A man in a sharp dress but with a sloppy attitude, at least she believed that to be the most likely. Jin Kirigiri, who once was a man she believed to be her father, stood there with a bag from convenience store in one hand. His face was pale, clearly he wasn't used to look at dead bodies. Kyoko's mind blurred as her thoughts were mixed with her anger for her father, and she'd rather focus on her investigation first. The man before her was helpful enough to lend her the entire archive of Hope's Peak Library, and from there had found out about the existence of Mukuro Ikusaba. Still, there were still more mystery she needed to press. Jin Kirigiri was still hiding something from her.

Her first guess was to try opening her statement with what he had thought of Makoto Naegi. Jin Kirigiri had claimed that the first time he knew of his name was when he pulled it out from the Lucky Student lottery. He also said that Makoto Naegi would likely be innocent, trusting his guy as the principal of Hope's Peak Academy. Kyoko didn't exactly doubt that, but Makoto's involvement in this particular case left no room for second guessing.

"Thanks for the tip, Jin Kirigiri. Makoto Naegi was indeed, as you say, partially innocent."

"Partially?" Jin said.

"Partially," Kyoko nodded. Not letting her father dilute her professionalism. "As in, he did murder the victim, but there were evidence that proved of another suspects."

"Such as?"

"Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the daughters of the Enoshima household. Which, since last night, had been in a constant panic over their inheritance. It could be assumed that the motive of this murder was to gain her inheritance."

"Inheritance? Was the Enoshima household actually that rich?"

Kyoko nodded.

"It was an unknown fact, but the Enoshima household had been in constant rivalry with the Togami estate, however, three generations ago, they seemed to have lost to them and began to fade away from media coverage. The documents found in the Kirigiri Estate could confirm of this particular fact."

"So I see," Jin nodded. "Alright then, I'll inform the future foundation of this relation between the Togami estate and the Enoshima household. I'm sure that they could do something to help cover-up this situation."

"Cover up?" Kyoko's sudden hissing completely threw her father off-guard. It was loud enough to have some of the police officials on site to wonder what had just happened between them. Seeing everyone's eye staring at her in particular, she coughed herself and calmed down. She figured that, at their field of sight, they looked like an assistant and lead detective that had a falling out, and she hoped that it only looked like that. Reaching for her father's tie, she pulled it down and stared directly into Jin's eyes. They were filled with reasoning and sound choices, but nevertheless, Kyoko hated them. "What do you mean cover-up?" Said the Ultimate Detective softly, but nonetheless menacing. "What do you intend to get from covering up this particular fact? Maintaining the name of Hope's Peak Academy, I take it?"

"This is for the greater good, Kyoko."

"You have no right to call me that, Jin Kirigiri."

"Maybe so," Jin said, his hand pushing away Kyoko's grip from his tie. "But I still have the right to maintain Hope's Peak name."

Kyoko released her grip, but the urge to punch her father began to rise in her priorities exponentially. "You're insane."

"And I don't expect you to understand the way we think. I'm as appalled as their decision as you are."

"So it's true, there are others in charge in Hope's Peak Academy," Kyoko wouldn't exactly let that information slip-up went to waste. She was ready to unleash her full salvo right now, or her chance to uncover the truth would be lost forever. "Just what else are you hiding from me, Jin Kirigiri. Tell me now or I will make sure that the media will hound you for the rest of your life."

"Is that a threat?"

Jin's expression was calm, but his voice was angry.

"Make of it what you will, I won't let this slip away from me. In Kirigiri's name I swear to it!"

"...You've grown," Jin sighed, smiling with a satisfied huff. "Those eyes, I can see now that you have become a fine Kirigiri, no, you are the Ultimate Detective now, aren't you? Well, I'll give you a present for your effort." Pulling out a pen from his suit's pocket, he scribbled skillfully onto a ripped piece of paper and placed it inside the plastic bag in his hand. He then walked to Kyoko and gave her the plastic bag, and with that, the paper containing a step closer to the truth. "This is all I can do for now, don't ever lose that drive of passion, Kyoko. Now if you'll excuse me, dad have a meeting to attend."

Ruffling Kyoko's hair with a grin, Jin Kirigiri walked out of the crime scene and went straight for his car. Kyoko gazed at her father's figure until he went inside his black sedan and drove away from the riverbank. Feeling the warmth from her head with her gloved hand, she couldn't help herself but to feel embarrassed. Biting her lip, she grumbled before she went to a secluded police tent near the river. Once inside, she opened the plastic bag and went straight for the ripped piece of paper, wedged between the wrapped riceballs and a can of coffee straight from the convenience store. There was also another piece of paper that read "Don't forget to eat dinner" with a smiley face at the sentence's end, but she chose to ignore that.

What the girl saw inside that paper made her awake. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't help but gasped at its significance. What was inside the paper was a person's name she knew, but said person's existence now was an impossibility, for he had long been deceased. Yet, what was she was focused on. What were Hope's Peak Academy about to do in the name of said person? Honestly, Kyoko had an inclination of its end goal, but what scared her was the process.

She had never been very fond with human experimentation.

She shook her head. Making sure that no one had watched her, she picked up a random lighter on the table and burned the ripped piece of paper. She didn't even care if somebody would accuse her of destroying an evidence, the truth of said facts must not be known. At least not yet, but in a way, she had grasped a little of what intention her father had in mind.

Placing the lighter on the table, she sighed. "You are more trouble than you are worth."

Makoto couldn't help but sneeze, a few kilometers away from the crime scene that took place.

"Darling, did you caught a cold?"

"No, Junko, I'm fine."

"Tch, I was hoping to play nurse tonight."

"God, stop it! Your little sister is going to be sick with your lovey-dovey act!"

"Oh stop it Komaru, let them have their fun."

"But Mom!"

"Now, now, Komaru. As much as I know how you feel, you must understand that they love each other, and you must respect their actions... still," Makoto's father sighed. "Could you please tone it down when we're on the table? I would appreciate it if you could ask your girlfriend to stop flirting on the table, Makoto."

"I refuse, dad!" Junko firmly shouted. "I have the rights to be all lovey-dovey with Makoto! Komaru's opinions and yours be damned!"

"...Now I'm dad, huh? Well, having a grandchildren doesn't sound so bad right now."

"Oh come on!" Komaru protested, her entire body was just about ready to flip the table. Plates and glasses filled with foods and drinks be damned. "Please understand that I don't have a supermodel of a boyfriend sitting next to me on the table. I'm really jealous here and you're not helping it big bro!"

"Well," Makoto laughed helplessly. "I can't exactly help it either."

Such was a portion of the scene inside the Naegi's dining room. After Junko Enoshima had officially became Makoto's girlfriend, she had been helping to make dinner alongside her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. Makoto's parents and Komaru of course, wasn't really opposed with the idea, but Komaru wasn't usually this irritated with their show of affections. After seeing it for a week straight however, she couldn't exactly be patient with her pitiful love life. If her brother got a supermodel for a girlfriend, why can't she got a supermodel for a boyfriend? Still, she knew better than to embarrass herself before Junko and Mukuro, but at this point, she had considered them people she could easily talk to. Yesterday she had been talking with Junko about her lack of self-esteem, and Junko's advice was what she just needed to hear last night. It was strange, as if they were now a part of her family. Like chatting to two big sisters that she never had.

"Why don't you ask Junko to introduce some of her supermodel friends to you, Komaru?" Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, had been busy with her third bowl of home-cooked rice and her second serving of hamburg steak. "I'm sure that she would be glad to help you of all people she knew."

"Are you kidding me? I'm sure I'm not their type."

"You won't know until you met them. They're pretty nice once you get to know them," Mukuro said with confidence, and her fourth bowl of home-cooked rice. "Take it from me, who have been best friends with one of the members of Tornado."

"But I'm not an Ultimate like you, big sis Mukuro," Komaru sighed. "I wish I was as pretty as Junko, or as talented as an Ultimate."

"You won't be as pretty as me, Komaru. So stop thinking the impossible and despair."

"Junko, stop teasing my sister."

"Okay then, I'll just tease you instead, darling!" Junko giggled, grinning from ear to ear. Taking a large chunk of her hamburg steak with her chopsticks, she placed it before her boyfriend's face and proclaimed. "Alright Makoto, open wide."

Makoto ate the steak and grinned.

"Thanks Junko. It's delicious."

Junko began to blush, drool trickling down of her mouth in excitement. On the other side of the table, Komaru was just about ready to end herself from Junko's overexposure to love. Maybe if she closed her eyes and counted to ten, this nightmare of being single will be over once she opened her eyes. "Just end my existence already."

"Don't take her words seriously, Junko," Makoto's mother quickly interjected with a smile. "It's fine if you want to get lovey-dovey while we're eating dinner, but as long as there's nothing sexual, we don't really mind."

"Of course, mom!" Junko grinned happily.

And there was another sigh from a middle-school girl named Komaru Naegi. The final blow to her fragile heart had been struck. At least there would be a chance of her being introduced to Junko's supermodel friend, right?

Right?

* * *

People saved: Mukuro Ikusaba


	9. Confectioner's Testimony

Ruruka Ando wasn't exactly the greatest person in the world. She could be a bit selfish sometimes and her decision-making skills wasn't exactly bright, but she at least knew how many people she could call her real friend. Izayoi wasn't one of them, he was more of a love, though she wouldn't admit it so openly to anyone, especially with her mind still feeling guilt over his expulsion from Hope's Peak. Looking back, she was stupid for persuading her other friends, Seiko, to concoct a chemical ingredient for _her_ exam. Thinking at it clearly, she was really stupid, and she paid the price in full: regret and loss of identity.

Nowadays, Ruruka was only known as that baker, though she would insist to be called a confectioner, from that cake store at the end of the street. Finishing another batch of croissant, she pulled them out of the oven and began dipping three out of a dozen into a pot of melted chocolate. Three minutes later, she would pick them up after it was coated with chocolate and place them onto the freezer. The nine other of the batch would be sent into the front counter, lately, many people from the reserve student class had been inviting people over to her shop. At first, they seemed to be taking pity on Ruruka, but later on stayed after being able to eat tasty bread for relatively cheap. Ruruka of course took pride in what she did.

"Ruruka, is the next batch ready?"

"Perfect timing, Seiko," Ruruka turned, holding a tray of croissant with both hands covered in mitten. "Place this at the usual counter. Up-front where those customers could see them clearly. Thanks again."

"I-It's only natural. We're friends after all."

"...Yeah."

Picking up the tray from her hands, Seiko went for the counter and placed the croissant onto the display. If one would enter the front door now, they would smell the smell of fresh bread and—"A new batch of bread, Miss Ruruka?"—be ecstatic to buy them. One such person would be the self-proclaimed ultimate little sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu. "It's always great to see your creations after-school! They look so great and delicious. Do you take teaching request, oh Baker Ruruka?"

"You always knew how to compliment me, Natsumi," Ruruka laughed. "But next time, call me a Confectioner. I'm a former ultimate, damn it!"

"Why do I have to be here again?" Sato sighed.

"That's because Mahiru cancelled your date," Natsumi mean-spiritedly giggled. "She had to go to a photographic event out of town and left our poor Sato all alone and without friends, and that's why I'm going to cheer you up by taking you to my favorite bakery!"

"Confectionery shop."

"Whatever!"

"I hate you so much right now," Sato grumbled. Her arms crossed and her feet tapping, her head looking to the side, embarrassed. "Just to be clear, it's your treat today Natsumi."

"What? Screw you, pay your own bread," Natsumi shouted. Ruruka need to thank whoever was above for having these girls arrive at a mostly empty hour. She could feel the store itself shaking whenever the self-proclaimed ultimate little sister opened her mouth. After a moment of silence, Natsumi huffed and gave up. "Fine, I was going to pay for my brother's usual cake anyway. I'll just syphon it from his cash. Pick three items, I'm not paying for more."

"Cheapskate."

"Be grateful already you bitch," Natsumi hissed as Sato joyfully hummed a son with a tray and a tongs. She then grumpily turned behind her and found a boy who went into the store with her. "Alright Hajime, you get to pick too. Just so you know I only have so many budgets to syphon from, so you'll also get three, you got that?"

"Huh, me too?"

"Yeah, you too. I'm being extremely generous today so you better appreciate my kind gesture."

"Oh... thanks."

Hajime once again fell into silence. His mind went somewhere else as he stared blankly into a wall. Hajime couldn't help but felt the uselessness that he seemed to embody all his life. Walking behind Natsumi and Sato everywhere all the while feeling like the most suffering human being on earth could have done that to anyone, but Hajime was at his worst today.

Natsumi, in her rare moment of understanding, grabbed Hajime's shoulder and flicked his forehead.

"Hey, cheer up."

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Idiot," Natsumi huffed as his arms were crossed and looking to the side. "Pay attention, geez. What is wrong with you today? Do you want to talk about it or not? You've been like this since the school ended, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not feeling well tonight. I have a lot in my mind right now."

"Excuses." Natsumi wasn't really in the mood to cope with the worst aspects of Hajime today, and decided that something drastic was needed for this very special occasion: Love Consultation. She had watched enough shows on television, played enough dating simulations, and read through romantic novels to know whose heart Hajime was setting onto—that would be her—and with her talent as the Ultimate Little Sister, she would be skilled enough to smitten the heart of the young man before her. Blushing slightly, she rubbed the back of her head. "Fine then, just this once alright, I'll help you with your girl problem."

"Girl problem?" Hajime was honestly startled. It was as if an arrow had stabbed his heart. "Wow, even now you're still full of surprises."

"So, did I get it right?"

"Well, kinda."

"I knew it," the blonde-haired girl sighed. "It's always something with you, isn't it? First it's academics, and then self-esteem issues, and then girl problems. Seriously Hajime, you're thinking about life way too hard." Hajime couldn't help but look down, smiling sheepishly with his hand scratching his cheek nervously. "But, that's why I like you, Hajime."

"Excuse me?"

"As a friend, Hajime!" Natsumi poked Hajime's chest. "A. Friend. Moron. Don't get ahead of yourself and think I actually like, like you or anything." Though she hated to admit it, she couldn't exactly be honest with herself, and that had been one of the reason she was in a feud with almost everyone she knew. Her brother Fuyuhiko, her friend Sato, and now, maybe Hajime. "Geez, now you made me go ahead and say it, and in public too. Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

Natsumi was in total silence, before she turned to Hajime and hissed. "Geez, stop being down in the dumps and just tell me your problem! I'm not very good at this."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Oh," Natsumi was surprised at the forming of a smile. "Hey, I made you smile. Alright, that's a first step forward."

"I guess you did," Hajime chuckled. "Oh well, I'll tell you later over the phone. I can't exactly say that when three people are staring at us. It's really private." Hajime turned to the three pair of eyes that suddenly looked somewhere else, except one pair of them which belonged to the girl before the cash register. Hajime couldn't exactly see it, but he could've felt a smile coming from behind her mouth mask.

"I... I think that you should do that," Seiko chuckled behind her mask. "Even I d-do that with Ruruka sometimes. Friends are the greatest gift anyone could have, so I'm glad that you two are really friendly with each other."

"Oh trust me Miss Seiko," Sato snickered with a tray of three pieces of bread on top of it. "They're way past friendly already."

"You shut up!"

Hajime couldn't help but laugh along with the girls. Come to think of it, there should be another staff member on duty today, but he guessed that he wasn't here right now. Taking a chance to move forward, he went for the tray and claimed exactly three pieces of bread. Maybe he should go for some sweets instead, Ruruka is the former Ultimate Confectioner, and the cheap prices really made it hard to bargain with his mind.

Ruruka smiled at the sight before her. When she was expelled from using "miracle drugs" by the judges at her exam, her friends stood up to her, took part of the blame, and in the end resigned with her. Yoi was indeed her friend through and through and Seiko was the best friend she never thought she had. It was reassuring at least, when the three of them decided to build a bakery (confectionery shop) under Ruruka's name. She had almost forgotten about what lead her into this particular moment in time, it was almost vague.

Then the door opened with Izayoi and a girl she fearfully recognized. It made her remember all of the unpleasant memories of that night. The night she rode on a cakery truck with Yoi on the wheel, swerved out of control before slamming onto a white-haired pretty boy, and crashed onto a pink-haired girl she vaguely saw in fashion magazines. The girl of lavender color walked in past the sweating Izayoi and through the three reserve course students straight to the former Ultimate Confectioner herself. Finally face to face, she pulled out an envelope from her pocket.

"Ruruka Ando, I presume?"

"That would be me, why?"

"You are under suspicion of a hit and run. With this permit, I demand that you come to the Kirigiri estate at the time and date listed on this envelope. Inside the envelope is a warrant for your arrest, and destroying it is another crime in its own right. Rest assured, you may still work on this bakery and keep the rights to it, but you are still needed to partake on this event. The consequences of not going however, is harsh. Take this as a warning."

"Y-You can't do this!"

"Oh I certainly can. It's all stated inside that document, now, I bid all of you a good day."

"Hey, wait a second here," Natsumi suddenly called out to the lavender girl. "I don't know what your problem is, but before you go... how about you have a taste of those fresh batch of croissant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Try it, you won't be disappointed."

"Ridiculous."

The girl in lavender went out of the front door with her default expression. The reserve course students except Natsumi stared at the door for a while and making sure she was out of sight, Sato munching on a muffin in particular. Learning of this sudden news, Natsumi turned to the owner of the shop. "Alright, explain everything to me. What are you hiding? We had a deal here, I lend you our family's money to cover rent, and you give me discounts. A hit and run coverage was part of the deal, but now I want to hear it in full."

"Well, it's kind of a long story, and it's kind of unbelievable."

"Ruruka, is that alright?" Seiko interjected. "You know how ridiculous this story can get, can't you?"

"Oh she'd better tell the truth," Natsumi threatened. Her index finger pointing at the former Ultimate Pharmacist as if she was about to cut her neck with a sword. "You know what happens when you cross the Kuzuryus? Especially when it's under my brother's reign? You'll be sorry when you don't have a hand to make these tasty treats again, sugar."

Seiko couldn't help but let out a shriek. This prompted Ruruka to stood herself between the two, her arms covering Seiko out of Natsumi's sight.

"Seiko, it's fine." Ruruka sighed. "Yoi, close the shop, I want to have a private conversation with Natsumi. You two don't mind if I close the shop early right? I'll take care of your purchases first of course."

"Sure, we don't mind, right Hajime?" Sato said.

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "If something happened, come talk to us. We are partially involved in it, hearing of this secret and all."

"Thanks," Ruruka nodded. "Keep it a secret alright?"

The two reserve course students nodded and went out of the bakery. They wondered what the figures inside that shop had kept secret from both of them, but it couldn't be anything good. Still, inferiority lingered inside Hajime. He wished that he could have been more useful in their matters, but something like that was simply too out of the league of a normal reserve course student like him.

Maybe if he just had the talent. Any talent.

Maybe he could solve their problem. Maybe he could make his life better. Maybe he could entertain his friends more. Maybe he wouldn't be this down in the dumps. Maybe he wouldn't need to be a reserve course student. Maybe he won't feel like such a disappointment to his parents. Maybe he could impress that girl he admired so much. Maybe he could make Chiaki Nanami be proud of him, gave her utmost affection to him, and love him. Instead of his worthless plain and boring self.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

* * *

People saved: Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato


	10. Love with Benefits

"Alright Komaru, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," the girl nodded weakly. "See you later."

Another normal school day.

Another normal afternoon.

At this time of the day, she would be going to the convenience store to buy the latest weekly magazine, get some drinks, and stayed there for a while without doing anything noteworthy. But somehow, today she didn't feel like doing any of it.

She'd rather think.

Komaru Naegi was just an ordinary middle-school girl. Her whole life she had been in a constant life of normalcy, yearning to be just who she wanted to be as long as she was happy. Her favorite music would be what would be trending right now, and her favorite clothes consisted of which clothes were in season this month. Generally speaking, Komaru Naegi sounded like the epitome of a boring girl, or at least, that would appear to be in her own eyes. The standard was just too high for everyone in the world she was living in today. If you were not born, or worked hard to be an ultimate since birth, you had almost no chance of true love.

Everyone was secretly gunning for the recent ultimate added to the list of students in the roster. Sometimes, normal people couldn't even gun for an ultimate, because laws of nature seemed to dictate that two ultimates were made for each other. Her brother Makoto Naegi and her new big sister Junko Enoshima for example, were made for each other, even though she felt that they were total opposites of each other.

Her feet took her somewhere quiet and tranquil. A fountain circled with benches around it. Five roads led to the fountain, and at each side of each road were planted with various trees and plants, it was as if she had arrived at a garden inside a mansion. As her mind wandered off into the thoughts of trespassing, she saw someone hidden behind the fountain's shadow. It was evening already. Time seemed to fly by when you were not paying any attention. From the back, she saw a boy sitting weakly, slumping his shoulders as if defeated. Peeking cautiously, his eyes were almost devoid of life. The boy was in a state of constant pondering, and probably wouldn't have stopped if Komaru hadn't asked him what was wrong with him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy's head jolted back in surprise and his eyes blinked, confirming the situation.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Hajime took a deep breath. "You shouldn't scare someone like that."

"Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's fine, really," the boy laughed weakly. Noticing something different, he looked around his surroundings. It was already evening. Accepting the fact that things hadn't went as he had planned, he sighed. "Well, I have to go home now."

"Oh, alright then," Komaru nodded. "Are you sure you're fine already? I'm a bit worried here."

"Yeah," the boy nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks."

The boy gathered his bag and picked himself up. Righting himself, Komaru hadn't noticed it before, but the boy before her was taller than her. In awe, Komaru was tripped by the sudden gust of wind and was caught by the tall boy, making the middle-schooler blush uncontrollably for a second and panicking. Her hand went crazy and pushed the boy in the black blazer with so much force that the tall boy tripped on the bench and flew into the fountain's pond. To the bafflement of the onlookers.

"Great, just my luck," the boy sighed. He inspected his sleeves first, but then realized that his wallet and smartphone were now submerging on green water. With a quick movement, he pulled out both of them in an instant and threw them at the dry girl outside of the pond. "Think fast!"

"Whoa!" Komaru screemed as she reflexively tried her best to caught the launched objects. The wallet was caught in one try, but the smartphone needed some extra movement because somehow, it always tried to bounce itself uncontrollably in her palm. "W-What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well, what do you think _you_ are doing!?"

"I-I'm sorry. I was not used to touching with boys," the middle-schooler looked down. "F-For now, let's get you out of the water! Come on, take my hand." With quick movement, she placed her knee on the pond's pavement and stuck out arm as far as it could, palm wide open.

The boy blinked for a while before chuckling. He took the girl's hand and pulled her inside the pond, making a big splash. As the middle-schooler surfaced from the water, she quickly turned her head to the now laughing boy and growled menacingly. The onlookers were now moving away from them as they felt that they would ruin the mood... or because they didn't have time for any crazy shenanigans. Either way, Komaru Naegi was pissed.

"Why the heck did you pull me inside the pond!?"

"Because now we're even," the boy turned to the girl, saw something as he focused on her head, and began to grin. "There's something on your head."

Komaru reached for her head and found a frog croaking in her palm. Instinctively, she squeaked and tossed around in the pond, her mind in a state of constant panic and confusion. "Get that frog away from me!"

"It already jumped," the boy's laugh became louder and louder. Komaru grumbled as she stood up, scooped a plant into her palm, and threw it square into the boy's face as it made a loud "splat" noise. As the plant slid down from the boy's face, he cracked a smile and rushed for the girl and splashed water straight into her face with both of his hands. "Oh you're going to get it now!"

"Bring it on!"

And thus, began a war for water superiority. It was a contest of both endurance and skill. They were both hit by a constant volume of water, and there would be a time where they should avoid hitting the other party too hard with water and avoid making any body contact. It was the most basic of psychological warfare. Whoever ran out of stamina to hit the other party first, or whoever made a body contact first, will lose.

In the end, the contest ended with both of them too tired to move and opted to just float on the still water instead. Without them knowing, the sky had already turned night with stars adorning the sky. The cold wind had set in on them, but they both didn't care for their adrenaline had been keeping them warm for a while, even in cold temperature.

"Hajime Hinata."

"What?"

"That's my name," Hajime sat. "You're pretty good, miss."

"Komaru," the girl sat beside the boy, grinning from ear to ear. "Komaru Naegi."

"You're pretty good at this, Miss Naegi."

"Oh please, just call me Komaru," laughing, the girl slid closer to the boy. "In return, I'll call you Hajime."

The moment was right and tender, and Hajime seemed to realize it as he slowly slid away and focusing his vision somewhere else. At that moment, Hajime realized that the girl before him was, well, a girl. He wouldn't say it out loud, but she was a cute girl. Judging from her uniform, she would still be in middle-school, and he wouldn't want their relationship to go past this point, but... but there was something at the back of his head that seemed to goad him into thinking otherwise.

It was loneliness.

It was worthlessness.

It was his lack of self-worth.

Maybe, just maybe.

Hajime looked at Komaru again. His gaze focusing intently on her eyes. Noticing that, Komaru flinched and looked to the side. Even though her sight wandered off for a while, she was surprised when she looked at Hajime again and her eyes met with him. At that instant, she could feel something warm beginning to race faster and faster inside her. She began to lean closer into Hajime and so did Hajime into Komaru. Slowly and steadily, their distance became closer and closer, until it was only a hair's breadth away.

"Alright, stop right there."

Both of them instantly jumped and turned around.

"Good grief. High-schoolers shouldn't be easy and try to score a kiss from a defenseless girl like that. You should have at least take her to dinner first before you bed her in the pond. Talk about having no class," it was a voice Komaru knew far too well. "And you, Komaru, I thought I told you to have more class with who you want to shag with," it was the voice of big sis Junko Enoshima herself, now in her very annoyed mood. "Come on, let's go home and dry yourself. You, fuck-boy. Come with us back home. We'll have a talk there. And don't you try to feign ignorance, Hajime Hinata, I won't let you desecrate my little sister without my consent."

Komaru gazed at Junko, realization kicking in as she mumbled.

"Junko..."

"Come on, stand up both of you," Junko tapped her feet irritably. Hearing that, Komaru and Hajime stood up and went to gather their stuff. After they were both ready to go, Junko sighed as she lead the way. "Makoto's been worried sick about you, you know. And here I am, finding you playing water-flirt with fuck-boy."

"Um... I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling me that."

"Oh?" Junko turned around, grinning evilly. "So, would you like to be called a lolicon instead?"

"Hey!" Komaru screamed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that!" Komaru turned to Hajime with an expression as if she was at the edge of tearing up. "My body does not look like that of a grade-schooler!"

"Well, your chest does look like that of a grade-schooler," Junko said with full intention to stab her self-esteem. "Face it Komaru, if you don't start rubbing them now, they won't grow to be as big as mi—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Junko Enoshima chuckled.

Their long walk home should be savored as long as she could.

* * *

 **People saved: Chisa Yukizome**


	11. The Still Writing of The Sound

Hajime Hinata didn't really know what was happening before him right now. On one side, he was glared by the typhoon of madness that was the "Big Sis" of Komaru Naegi, a girl he had the pleasure to be introduced to recently. The pink-haired Big Sis was closing her gaze at Hajime, who were sitting between the Ultimate Despair and the other "Big Sis", this one had the hair-color of black, and a seemingly demure personality. Yet, her cold eyes that seem to be striking daggers at him said otherwise. The black-haired Big Sis' left hand was on the table, playing around with on her food with her spoon. The other one was somewhere on his sight's blind-spot, but he could feel something sharp poking once or twice from his side. To the left of the black-haired girl was Komaru, sitting at the end of the rectangular table alone, unlike the pink-haired girl who was sitting a little too close to the young brown-haired male. When he eyed his sight at Komaru, signaling for help, she shook her head lightly as if she was being incognito. Opposite where he was seated was the Mom and Dad of Komaru Naegi. Both of them were looking at Hajime with confusion.

The tension was just unbearable.

Maybe being in a slightly smaller pajama contributed in him earning their odd looks. If he remembered correctly, said turtle-patterned pajama was lent by Komaru's big brother, and putting two plus two together, he deduced that the brown-haired male to his right was him. Judging from his look, he was rather plain, but if he was to gain the respect of the pink-haired girl, then—

"You must be thinking, how come a plain boy like Makoto could gain my respect, right Mr. Fuckboy?" Junko suddenly started, her arms crossed and her frown becoming sharper due to her bad mood. "Let me tell you something. I not only respect Makoto, but I also _love_ him! He's mine and mine alone and you can't have it!"

"I'm not like that!"

"So you're not smitten by my darling's looks!? How dare you! Take it back! Say that my Makoto is a cute little brown hare!"

"No!"

"Then why did you get closer to Komaru if not for trying to find the next spitting image of my Makoto you sick pervert!?" the Ultimate Despair rose from her chair and slammed her palms onto the table, making the tableware clatter. "You claim that you are as straight as an arrow, but you're actually a damn homo that is lusting on my boy, aren't you!?"

"Junko, even for your usual joke analysis, this one's way off the mark."

"B-But Darling, if he's not a love rival, then who is he? He's as bland and plain as you are, but without the pizzazz and the overflowing hope! He's just... he's just a second-rate, no, third-rate, no, fifth-rate copycat! Tell me Hajime Hinata, if you don't love my Mako-bunny, what are you supposed to be related to me?"

"Junko, not everything in the world revolves around us, you know," Makoto giggled. He placed his hand on the pink-haired Big Sis' forearm and held it tight in his palm. It wasn't painfully tight, but tight enough for him to affirm something to her. "And besides," this time, the brown-haired boy's face was growing beet red. "Besides... I've decided that I'll stay with you, as you will stay with me."

Junko's face was a revolver of emotion at that point. From her usual drool of perversion going to a maiden's face of teary happiness to a shocked reaction face of subtlety to finally a relaxed face devoid of lust and full of understanding. That is, until her nose started to let out a line of nosebleed before she let her head slam on Makoto's shoulder and she began to hug him. There was a small voice of continuous _"kyaaa"_ as she hid her face on Makoto's shoulder. The black-haired Big Sis could only smile while Komaru sighed in response to their usual lovey-dovey antics. Hajime couldn't help but stare, until someone called for him.

"Hajime," he turned to the front, facing against Komaru's father. "Say, do you mind if we step outside for this? The room's not really fit for a serious discussion, afterall." With Komaru's father's word, he asked for Mukuro—the black-haired Big Sis—to cut the ropes that bounded me to the wooden table and she did it with a single slash of her fork. Hajime's suspicion was sound, but he didn't need to know of the fact that he could have died anytime. "Come, follow me to the garden."

"Then, I'll come too," Komaru suddenly stood from her chair. Her father eyed her for a while before sighing. After his father nodded, Komaru's face began to beam as she pulled Hajime's hand and forced him out of his seat, taking him into the garden with a cheerful "Come on, let's go!"

Hajime swore that his heart had skipped a beat.

"Ah! No funny business okay!" Junko instinctively shouted with her forehead still attached to Makoto's shoulder. "I know Dad's watching, but Komaru, be aware of him! All men are wolves! And he is the biggest wolf in your room right now!"

"Geez, shut up Big Sis!" Komaru retorted with a blush. "Leave me alone!"

After the three company went out of the dining room, Junko pulled out of Makoto's shoulder with a teary-eyed expression. This one seemed to be rather genuine. As she stared deep into Makoto's eyes, she asked him: "Was... was Komaru in her rebellious phase? Hey, tell me Darling. I'm not a bad Big Sis, right?"

Makoto placed his hand on Junko's head and ruffled her hair softly, his expression was of deep understanding and kindness. "Don't worry, you did good, Junko," Makoto said. "Just the thought of you thinking of Komaru as your own little sister was enough. What you did for her was something that was out of my expectation. Thank you very much, Junko."

Junko smirked as if saying "of course!" and began burrowing her head to Makoto's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just so you know," Makoto's mom chirped in-between taking sips of her tea. "I do not want anyone making babies in this house tonight, or the night after, or the nights after this. At least not until you are old enough to get out of the house."

"I... concur with Mother," Mukuro nodded in approval. "And just so that there are no loopholes like last time, I've confiscated all of the protections you've hid so well, Junko."

"Mukuro, you traitor!" Junko suddenly snapped at her twin-sister. "But you'll never know my ultra-secret protection stash!"

"You mean the one in-between your fashion magazines? The one you used for bookmarks? I've confiscated all one-thousand-and-three-hundred-two of them in total. I am sure that I didn't miss anything... unless you somehow put one or two inside your toothpaste's tube..." and as she eyed Junko, she could see her sweating almost a ton and denied her notion by looking to the side. "Alright, I'm going to check every toothpaste in the house after this."

"N-No!" Junko shouted. "I... I um... that's right, I hid them inside my panties right now! All of them!"

"I'm not going to fall for that!" Mukuro retorted. "You only hid one. The plural is unnecessary."

"Why do you give me so much levels of despair!?"

"I am your _twin-sister_!"

As the dinner table became rowdy, Makoto smiled at the innocent boredom that have been happening inside his household. Nevertheless, he shouldn't forget about what Kyoko had said before. A detective was still on his trail. He should bring this topic up with Junko after dinner. Maybe when they're going to sleep...

...Makoto suddenly remembered. Since when did they began sharing the same bed?

When was the last time he was sleeping in his room alone?

* * *

Komaru Naegi wasn't really ready for it, but she had to strike the iron while it's hot, as people would always say. Her dad was looking at the bright light-sphere on the sky, glimmering slowly and blinking in and out beside the moon. There were reports of that in the news recently, something about a large satellite being constructed by the Otonashi Foundations. Something about an upstart company made by a long-forgotten household, said the mass media.

Dad's eyes were sharp. Komaru knew that her dad was calculating something. He was thinking something he couldn't just say bluntly. It was indeed a delicate topic, something that he couldn't do as easily as he did to Makoto. Beside him, sitting on the wooden platform before the steps to the garden was Hajime, who was waiting for Dad to give him an answer, to give him what he wanted to say since the start. There was nothing that hadn't insinuated Hajime that Komaru's dad was about to drop the bomb. A hard bomb that he cannot ever defuse.

"Hajime Hinata, was it?" Dad called the startled Hajime. There was a yelped answer of "Yes" from Hajime that sounded really pathetic. Dad recognized his worry and eased him up with a warm smile. "No need to get so serious, Hajime. Is it alright if I called you Hajime? Back to the point. What I want to ask you as a parent is that... what do you think of my daughter?"

"About Komaru, sir?"

"Already on the first-name basis I see," Dad teased, nodding all the while in satisfaction. "They said that young people moved fast, but this was almost ridiculous."

"Dad!" Komaru finally caught up to speed after a short reaction delay. "Stop teasing Hajime!"

"Right, right..." the man giggled. "Well then Hajime, what about Komaru? What do you think of her? As a person, as a girl, or maybe... as a woman?"

"Dad!"

Hajime fell into silence. His left hand on his chin with the index finger forming a hook before his chin. His sight was downcast and serious, different from his usual depressed look that Komaru was accustomed to. After a long two minutes, Hajime finally spoke up: "I... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"To be honest... I just thought that she's something I can't really understand."

Hajime's further deliberation was met with a short but loud "Hey!" from the middle-schooler. "What was that supposed to mean? I'm not that much of a mysterious girl, am I? Or do you think that I'm a manipulating girl that took an advantage on your situation!?" Her high voice startled Hajime, and he had to stop and listen to Komaru's rambling, before her dad cut them both with a hand gesture, and after a brief moment of shock, she calmed down, but her eyes were still vicious toward Hajime.

"Komaru, I'm sure your man has a reason to describe you as that. Let him give us his explanation, yes?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good girl," Dad smiled and turned his sight toward Hajime again. "Please, Hajime. Continue."

Hajime nodded. He went quiet for a while before continuing on. "I think why I can't understand her is that... I can't understand my own feelings. She was attractive because I can't... I can't understand myself. It was only a spur of a moment, and you might call it a mistake on my part. I don't feel any attraction toward her, especially to a self-loathing, depressed, and pathetic guy like me. Maybe it was why I feel comfortable to a middle-schooler. I myself being a High-School sophomore. Strange, isn't it? It just... It just feel so easy. It just feel so nice. I guess my mind was just accepting defeat and set myself to the easiest girl I can form a relationship with. I'll be honest, I am not in love with your daughter and I cannot think your daughter as a girl or as a woman. All I can see her, your daughter, is as a..." Hajime bit his lip, cutting himself off. His whole body was shaking, not from being scared of what's coming next, but of giving out the truth, of sharing what he really felt. Grinding his teeth, he stood up and bowed as low as he could. He expected forgiveness that will never come, but it was the least he could do. "I think of your daughter as nothing but a replacement for the girl I love. An Ultimate I can never reach with my own two hands! I am so sorry!"

There was silence in the air.

The world just seemed to stop for everyone.

The ambiance was filled with anxiety and uncertainty. There was no other sound but the rustling night wind that billowed the green grasses. The starry night didn't shine its light toward the garden before it, for it was lost in its own time.

Suddenly, Komaru's dad sighed.

"Hajime," said the middle-aged man. "Being sorry is nice, but if you want to apologize, you're apologizing to the wrong person." Hajime looked up to see Komaru's Dad pointing at his daughter, who seemed to be on the verge of crying. With a swift, but hardened movements, he stood up and left the garden and walked to the sliding door. As he slid the door into the kitchen, he stopped and said: "I'll forget that this ever happen and I will not pursue the matter further. But, in the future, please don't ever do such a thing ever again. After you're done, get out of my house through the front door" With that, Dad left the garden and slid the door close.

Hajime expected the reply from Komaru's Dad, before he looked to Komaru, who was looking at Hajime as if she were about to cry. Hajime couldn't even breathe right now. His lung was stuck. Nothing comes in or even comes out. There was heaviness all over his body, and his heart were stabbed by arrows of guilt, and rightfully so. It was poetic justice, one would say, and it was the expected reply from a girl's dad. But, it was just from Komaru's father, and Hajime still had to face the girl he had suddenly became acquainted not too long ago, whose heart had been broken just now.

Komaru stood up from where she was seated and walked up to Hajime. Hajime looked up to meet Komaru's eyes and found only anger. From her hand came a loud slap that met his cheek. There was a reverberating sound that left Hajime speechless, looking at the empty space before looking back at the messed up face of Komaru, who was adorned with tears, snot, and a savage expression that seemed to be ripping Hajime to pieces.

"Asshole!"

Komaru stormed off into the kitchen and slammed the sliding door shut.

Hajime twitched when the door made the loud sound, but he was too late. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he sure could take a hint. Bitterly, he clenched his chest, regretting of being honest with himself. He should've told a white lie to her. He should've done all he could to make Komaru happy. He was sure that it would work, and Komaru's Dad would be none the wiser. But what then? His mind was scared of what came after that. Would he lie time and time again until it all crashed and burn into a larger pile of hatred and hurt? Would he run away from reality again without knowing what was really important to him? Just thinking about that felt really messed up. It was so messed up that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed to come clean, and he did just that and paid the price. From the start he was in the wrong, and he just met his repercussion.

That's all.

Standing silently, he turned his head toward the bright satellite in the sky. He let his subconscious took over and observed it without much care in the world. His attention was somewhere else right now. His mind turning back toward that proposition someone had given to him one afternoon. An offer to better himself, an offer to become an Ultimate. His mind was set on it, but his heart wasn't. Uncertainty filled the heart of Hajime yet again, as he shuffled from the garden to the kitchen, and then toward the front door.

He was about to open the front door when he noticed someone walking toward him. Hajime turned around and found the black-haired big sister of Komaru standing before the entrance of the dining room. Her sight met Hajime's but there was no hostility. In fact, there was nary any emotion except sympathy.

"I don't need your pity." Hajime spoke up without thinking. "I just paid the price for messing around with a girl's feelings. You can roast me, shoot me, whatever. I know who you are. One of the Ultimates and my junior, Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier, right? Are you going to assassinate me and dump my body somewhere?" Hajime turned around and faced the door. "Just leave me alone."

"A soldier must do their mission as they were told to do."

Hajime stopped himself from reaching the door, his sight now at Mukuro's.

"But that's not all a soldier must do. A soldier must be able to discern for themselves what is right and what is wrong. What is good and what is bad. Who you must follow and who you must defect from. A soldier will kill for a living. A soldier will live for a killing. A soldier walks into a battlefield and run towards their objective. A soldier's life is a life not meant for anyone. You will soon become distant, cold, numb, with nothing but a sense of duty that you must inevitably fulfill." Mukuro stopped. "I have no comrades as a soldier, no family as a soldier, no acquaintances like a soldier, for a soldier's only relationship should be with their weapon.

But right now, living in this comfortable and peaceful life, I am not a soldier. I am just a normal girl with an eccentric hobby backed with a real experience. People will admire me for what I am known as, but I myself do not think too highly of my title. In fact, I do not care one bit. My twin sister, Junko. Her boyfriend, Makoto. His sister, Komaru. And their parents. These people are my comrades, my family, and my acquaintances. Because I am not a soldier."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, still in his delusional world-view.

"I... I'm not good with words, but let me just say this: Even though we are Ultimates, and even if Ultimates are regared as such. We're still people with our sets of feelings, ideals, dreams, and emotions. An Ultimate is still a person!"

Hajime wondered for a while before realizing what she was trying to say. Smirking, he couldn't help but smile wryly. "So you've heard our conversation."

"Well, the walls are thin for a reason, dumbass," Junko's voice came from the dining room but before she could say any more, Makoto seemed to have kept her quiet as to not ruin the mood. Hajime couldn't care less at this point, and pressed down the door-handle.

"Hinata, what I'm trying to say is..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Ultimates are still people. I've heard this many times before from the people around me. Everyday I heard it from the reserve course students, from my classmates, and even from people unaffiliated with them. You might think it's easy to confess to an Ultimate, to say what I want to say from the bottom of my heart to her," Hajime snorted with a smug grin. "If it was that easy then I wouldn't be here in the first place now, would I?"

"Just shut up and do it you coward!"

The sudden yell of the Ultimate Soldier, one filled with emotion at that startled Hajime. From the dining room, he could hear the whistling of Junko Enoshima. He blinked once or twice before he found himself staring at the girl before him, atop the wooden floor where she stood seemingly taller than Hajime, and he was pretty tall for an average guy.

"Just shut up and be honest with yourself! You can't tell what you want to her but you can break my little sister's heart!? You really are an asshole! I'm honestly surprised that Komaru could see something in a spineless, pathetic, cowardly, disgraceful body of flesh like you in the first place!"

"You make it sound so easy! You're an Ultimate, you have it nice! You can confess to any boy you want and you'll always get a yes!"

"And you make it sound so hard! How do you know that she'll reject your feelings!? How do you know that she will distance herself from you if you confessed!? You didn't even try to understand her beforehand and here you are whining about it!"

"But—"

"But nothing! Stop making excuses and confess your feelings to her!" Mukuro yelled out of the top of her lung. "Confess to her before you did something like this again. Confess to her before you did something that you will regret forever. Don't run away!"

Hajime was silent. Truly silent this time. He was really listening, and he couldn't help but agree with everything that Mukuro had just said. It was a hard eye-opener and he bitterly accepted it into his heart. She was right, he was just running away. With a slight turn, he opened the door, and Mukuro called out to him, but before she could, Hajime said: "Thanks." And with that he exited the house and walked into the night.

Mukuro stood there in silence, but knowing that Hajime smiled before he got out of the house reassured her mind at least. With a sigh, she let out a faint smile of satisfaction, but her face was beet red when she found out that Junko had filmed the scene that had just played out. "Junko, you better delete that recording!"

"Or else what?"

Mukuro wanted to answer her, but she found nothing to retort her with. She resigned her fate to Junko and slumped her shoulder. As Mukuro walked back onto her chair, Junko smiled as she placed the handycam between her breasts. Without looking back, the Ultimate Despair said, "I'm proud of you, Mukuro."

It was enough to surprise the normally stoic Soldier into a bright smile. She briskly sat on her chair while grinning from ear to ear. Makoto who saw Junko's heartfelt expression, as she sat hugging the back of her chair, was smiling happily for the sisters. The problem right now was Komaru who was now crouching like a ball at the corner of the dining room. She was attracting pity from everyone, who didn't know what they should do with her.

Suddenly, Komaru began. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"He just left," Junko confidently answered, without a change in her expressionless and stern voice. "What about it?"

"I... I thought that it would work out, you know?" Komaru sniffed. "For one second I thought 'Ah, its fine if it turned out this way'. I was ready to form a relationship with him. I was fine if I'm just viewed as a replacement for whoever it is he loved. I was really worried about him and if he's happy then... then I'm happy. You know?"

"Sure, but is that really love?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Junko stood up from her chair and walked toward Komaru as she continued. "And frankly, I don't care. What I do know is, that you've done your best, Komaru." Junko crouched and hugged Komaru, emulating the ideal figure of a big sister. "You tried your best and that's the only thing that matter."

"I'm worried about him."

"I know."

"I want to know him better."

"I know."

"I want to brag to my friends that I dated a high schooler. I want to go to places I never usually visit with him, like the amusement parks, the aquarium, hiking the mountain, swim at the beach, those kinds of girly things the fashion magazines have been hyping up for new-couples, you know?"

"I know."

"I know that this will never work, but... but why does it hurt so much!?" There was frustration in her cry, mixed with a weak laughter that reeked of pessimism. Komaru at that moment felt like the biggest loser on Earth. Even if there were people to console her, she was taking the easy way out for disregarding Hajime's further elaboration. With a sad sigh, she exclaimed weakly, "I slapped him and called him an asshole."

"Yeah, that was kinda awesome."

"Can I apologize for what I did?"

"Of course you can."

Komaru placed her hands on Junko's shoulder, and her crying only got louder. Makoto couldn't help but do what Junko did, all the while feeling really embarrassed about it. Komaru protested that Makoto shouldn't act like a big brother now of all times, but he ignored it, to the crying of Komaru that got even louder. Mukuro wanted to join in, but she felt that looking from afar was enough for her. In the end, she still joined in to hug her little sister until she stopped crying.

* * *

Hajime's phone rang.

It was ten and Hajime just got out from the bathroom after having a long contemplating session. He picked up his phone and closed his ear to the speaker, but regretted the decision when a loud yelling suddenly came out of it.

"You didn't answer my calls for four hours now! What were you doing!?"

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm going to confess to her tomorrow."

"Wait what? You're going to confess to who tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll tell you tomorrow. See you then."

The phone was cut-off with a loud beep. The caller looked at her phone in confusion before a snarky voice smugly cut-in on her confusion, rubbing in the salt into her wound. "You got rejected, didn't you?" Said the Ultimate Yakuza as he munched on his taiyaki. "Serves you right for trying for a rebound—" before he could finish, his forehead was met with a chunk of metal known as Natsumi's phone.

* * *

 **People Saved: Great Gozu**


	12. Filling In

The first thing that one Chiaki Nanami saw was that a hail of rain fell onto her room's window. She was just waking up from her sleep when she heard the rumbling roar of the hurricane outside. She blinked once or twice before sighing. It was another new morning in the Nanami household. The Ultimate Gamer woke up enveloped in a bluish-darkness. The clouding storm preventing her from seeing her room like how she was accustomed to see. There were various lights in her room, mostly coming from all of the stationary consoles waiting to be booted, and one night-lamp shaped like her favorite video game character.

Chiaki slowly pulled herself out of her bed and slipped her feet into her flippers she got from a game's limited edition. The game wasn't really that good, kind of fanservice-y in-fact, but since the mascot is cute, she welcomed them to stay. There was a sense of disappointment in her eyes when she saw that school was cancelled. It was something about a storm caused suddenly by a change in the weather. Meteorologists didn't know what was going on, but many speculated on global warming. It was plausible, since the season is going on a transition from fall to winter. Either way, she need to plug off all of her consoles from the electrical outlet before the blackout happened—or if it will happen anyway.

She sighed.

Her sadness was visible as she looked into the mirror. Chiaki wasn't really an expressive girl, but when she showed any slight change in emotion, it would truly show. There was something tugging on her heart, and she knew what. She calmed herself and took a deep breath in and then out, before calming herself once more.

And then she sighed again.

After plugging off all of her console, she turned to her handheld and booted up a game. After making her selection out of all of the icons available to pick, she tossed herself onto her bed and felt herself one with the world... of the game. She wasn't the Ultimate Gamer for nothing, because doing that was just natural for her.

A High Score again.

Or another World Record.

Or another High Score _and_ another World Record.

It was either that or the other. However, Chiaki didn't ever feel that she was getting bored to her games. She was just really happy to always be able to play her games. It was just a simple joy that stemmed from her hobby, it wasn't anything special. She didn't even know why she was chosen as the Ultimate Gamer, that title made so little sense to her that she'd rather not associate herself with it. She's just a girl who loves to play video games.

And the storm continued to rumble outside, and her stomach began to grumble. It wasn't so loud that it could be heard across the room, but it was more like a silent rumbling that only the sharpest of the souls could read upon. Either way, Chiaki slightly blushed, and placed her handheld she was playing onto a flower-motif pouch she recently bought.

"Maybe I should ask Mom to cook me something for breakfast," Chiaki thought to herself, but then she pondered upon it further. "On second thought, I'd rather have Mom teach me what to cook for breakfast. Maybe she'll let me cook the Miso." As Chiaki said that, her mother called from downstairs in a cheery, but unsure voice. Chiaki opened the door and replied, despite the storm causing quite the roar outside.

When Chiaki asked her mother to teach her how to cook, her father slowly peeked from the tip of his newspaper. He got the gist of something going on, but it was probably just a father's imagination. Or it was a father's instinct to protect her daughter. Either way, he was exceptionally curious on the topic.

"Geez, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore!" Chiaki shouted in a moderate voice, but she was pouting in exasperation. "There's nothing more to it. I'm just learning how to cook so I can cook! It's better to learn it from Mom than I would from a certain friend I know, right?"

"A male?"

Chiaki nodded.

And her father slumped on his sofa, defeated. Chiaki's Mom could only giggle at the sight of her husband, and then continued to take her daughter into the kitchen, but not before instructing her to take some things from the refrigerator. "Oh by the way, Chiaki. Have you unplugged the consoles? We don't want another incident like Blackout number 6, right?"

"I already did, Mother. Thank you for reminding me."

"Really, consoles these days are so flimsy. A little bit of power outburst and their circuits fry. I can see the appeal of those games, and it makes me glad that it got you somewhere in life, what with being an Ultimate at all... but..." Chiaki's Mom sighed. "But, back then, I was worried that you'll be a geek your entire life with nothing else to speak off of. Your Mother is glad that she was proven wrong."

"Alright, Mitsuki, that's enough." Chiaki's Father sharply interjected. "Chiaki, just ignore your mother. She always has a bad mood whenever there's bad weather. She's just rambling about at this point."

"Iruka," Mitsuki replied, silently. "You're cooking your own breakfast today."

"B-But why!?"

"Don't worry Dad, I'll cook up your breakfast for you!" Chiaki replied with a determined smile, but in her usual low voice. She was huffing a courage from her nose and pulled her balled hands close to her as if she were pumped. No, she _is_ pumped. "I'll cook the best meal I'll ever cook yet! And I'm not going to replicate a video game I know, so just rest assured!"

Iruka smiled before reclined back into his seat.

"Oh yeah, Mitsuki," Iruka called his wife. "Have you seen the news? Something really interesting is going on right now."

"Oh, you mean the Satellite made by the Otonashi Foundation? Yeah, that was all the talk in the neighborhood. Ms. Suwa have been talking about it non-stop, I'm kind of worried for her obsession sometimes." Mitsuki stopped to instruct her daughter to crack the eggs perfectly, though she seemed to already know how to do that. "Still, the thought of that thing being made just as recently as two months ago. Whatever was it made for, I wonder, to make it in such a hurry?"

"Well, the head of the foundation, Ryoko Otonashi, said that she intend to create another multimedia, multipurpose satellite for Japan's usage. For all intents and purposes, she was keeping quiet about what it was really for. Considering how big the project is, especially from the sponsors, it was no wonder they wanted to keep it a hush. Could be something to observe the stars, could be something akin to a space-station with space hotdogs, or... it could be used to fight back aliens."

Iruka and Mitsuki laughed, but Chiaki could only look at them with confusion in her face. "Did you say... space hotdogs?" Chiaki placed one finger on her chin and looked elsewhere. "What constitutes a space hotdog? Does it need to be a hotdog made in space, or do you need to make it in a zero-gravity environment?" then she looked at what she was making right now, a Hamburg Steak. "That's no good, I can't make it like that."

"Relax, lil' Chiaki," Iruka laughed. "Just make something and I'll be sure to eat all of it. Your father's words are never of a lie!"

Chiaki nodded in response.

"Ah, Chiaki, you shouldn't knead the meat yet. We need to let the sauce soak into the meat first before we soften it."

Chiaki hurriedly stop what she was doing and looked at the half-kneaded bowl of meat before her. It looked like a bunch of crushed red mush with barbeque sauce. Irritated at the sudden revelation, she pouted once more.

* * *

"I'll confess tomorrow."

"Stop it."

"Hey, Natsumi. I'm going to confess to someone tomorrow. I'll tell you the rest later!"

"Natsumi, please stop."

"And look what happened when you got cocky. A typhoon happened. Serves you right for leaving me hanging. You douchebag." Natsumi yelled from her cellphone. As she sat on her bed holding a pillow modeled after a stuffed toy, her voice that came out of her throat harassed Hajime Hinata from over the line. "So, since it's already tomorrow, want to tell me all about this "confession" thingy? I must say, whoever it is the Ultimate Emo fell in love with would be someone of the utmost emo of the emo."

"I'm sorry, but she's nothing like that," Hajime's response tipped off Natsumi, as she was too taken aback to respond properly. "If anything, Chiaki Nanami is a girl too radiant for me. So much so that the shadow she cast to me was bigger than my own body."

"Oh, quite the poetic virgin you are, Hajime," Natsumi laughed it off, but there was sadness in her heart. Especially since this matter actually concern Hajime. "So, being in constant emo-state makes you at least a little bit poetic. I must say, whoever Chiaki Nanami is, she sounded like someone you'll get along easily with. Is she another reverse student I am not aware off of?"

"No, she's not," Hajime scratched his cheek. "She's the Ultimate Gamer. I know, it's shocking, but I want to confess to her."

"As an Ultimate?" Natsumi stood from her bed, instantly alerting Peko who had just appear with a plate of sweets of various kinds on her hand. After setting it on a nearby table, she pulled herself out of the room and disappear, leaving the young mistress to her devices. "Oh, I get it, it's just a shallow admiration. As expected from Hajime Hinata, always finding the easy way out. Do you want to confess to her just for the prospect of having confessed to an Ultimate and getting away with it?"

"No," Hajime shook his head. "No, what I wanted was to confess to her as sincerely as possible. Not to confess to an Ultimate Gamer, but to confess to a girl whose name is Chiaki Nanami." Triumphantly, Hajime nodded from over the line, and Natsumi could feel that he was really determined about it. There was hope in his voice, and that hope made her bit her lips in frustration. "That's why, it's only right that I tell my closest friend about it. Honestly, aside from you... and Sato, as much as I don't know what she was thinking most of the time, are my only two friends. And out of the two of them, you are the one I trusted the most."

Natsumi sighed.

"Hajime."

The sudden change in voice tone made Hajime jump. Did he offend her in some way? Hastily, Hajime replied with a stutter. "W-What is it, Natsumi. I'm sorry, was it too presumptuous of me to say that you're my best friend? I-I'm being totally honest here, that I'm really glad that you are one of my friend that I am proud to call my... uh... besties, was it?"

"Hajime," Natsumi replied back. "Hajime, listen to me."

"Y-Yes?"

There was a deafening silence among the two of them. Hajime could only wait while holding his own spit in anticipation. The sound of a roaring rain was heard outside, and Hajime couldn't help but be extremely nervous about it. Then he heard a weak voice from the opposite of his line, a sniffling and low voice that was struggling to let the words out of her mouth. Hajime was definitely freaked out at the sudden revelation, but somehow he knew what was going to happen next.

"If there was anything that I've learned and admired from you... is that however troubled you really are, you will always find the time to help others. You've straightened my problem with Sato, going out of your way to even take her crazed beating for me. If you weren't there at the time, I might as well have been gone for good from this world. Imagine that, a daughter of the Yakuza being saved by a no-named nobody. At that moment, when I looked at your dislocated hand, all I could feel was only my weakness. Do you remember how much you begged Sato not to do anything rash? Despite the fact that one of your limb is almost broken beyond repair?" Natsumi stopped. She was rambling on and on and if she continued further, she might not be able to stop herself from straying off of the topic. "What I'm trying to say is," she continued. "What I'm trying to say is... that I... from how you patched my relationship with Sato, and how you even stuck with me despite all of my moments of weakness and all of my faults... how your back seems to get bigger and bigger as I stare at it when you walked a bit in-front of me... all I could see is how great you truly are, Hajime. Despite of what you usually acted. When you put your mind into it, you'll probably succeed magnificently." Natsumi stopped again, but this time her throat felt hoarse. "What I'm getting at is... you'll probably succeed in confessing to her, to Chiaki Nanami... but before that, let me say what I've held back on saying... since a long, long time ago."

Hajime was confused at that point, but then he realized something. He realized that it was at that moment that Hajime knew that he was the biggest asshole of the day, and maybe of the many years to come.

"Hajime, I'll only say it once: I love you."

There was only the sound of rain outside, a ruinous ambience filling in the air. All of a sudden, the entire block of where they resided received the fated blackout. The atmosphere between them becoming more and more awkward at the second.

"Alright, I'll wait for my reply tomorrow, or the day after," Hajime couldn't hear nor see it, but he knew that Natsumi was struggling not to let all of her nasty emotion flew forth and just stick to her guns. "I'll... talk to you tomorrow, alright? Okay, bye."

There was a click, and the Hinata household fell into silence.

* * *

Komaru looked through the window. She is lovesick, yes she is, and a boy two to three years older than her was the leading cause of it. She honestly didn't knew better. Hajime Hinata, a boy that Komaru had noticed only yesterday, was placing an image of someone else on Komaru's self. It was a totally low blow for her, and she was infuriatingly mad at him, but there was always this sense of morning longing afterward, especially to a lady who had just awakened to her hormone recently.

"Komaru," Junko called from her room's door, her expression totally annoyed at her little sister's lovesick appearance. "Go get dressed and help me cook breakfast. A girl like you need to eat and exercise a lot if you want to get a big breast and butt. Come on!" Junko walked to Komaru and pulled her out of the bed, "And stop using your pajama whenever you sleep. Learn to sleep in your underwear for goodness sake. It'll increase your pheromones!"

"Big Sis," Komaru said weakly. "I want to die."

Junko stopped for a while, but biting her lips, she resisted her utmost urge to grant Komaru's request. "C-Come on Komaru, don't j-joke around! I... I might do it for real, you know?" Junko couldn't do anything but fake a laugh. "B-Besides, if you're killed now, I won't-won't be able to-to be together with my darling so **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T MAKE ME DO IT**!"

There was an intense expression in Junko's face, and Komaru was understandably terrified at it, especially when it was so out of the blue and so out of character to what the Junko she had known for long would do or say. Her Big Sis' grip on her shoulders was firm and strong, but her face was full of frustration, desperation, and despair. As Junko realize what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hands from Komaru and turned around without saying a word.

Quickly, after she had gone out of Komaru's room, she rushed toward Makoto's room and slammed it wide open. A startled brown-haired male jumped on his bed and stared at the girl on his doorstep right now with concern. With tears in her eyes, she leaped toward her fated other and hugged him with all her might, while crying in frustration.

"What happened, Junko?"

"...I did something to Komaru," Junko placed her face deep inside Makoto's chest. "Something that I can't ever let her unsee. It was so sudden that I do not know what came over me. When she said that she "wanted to die", with an expression so rich in despair, my mind started to move uncontrollably." Junko turned upward to Makoto, with tears gushing out of her face. "Please, make me forget about all of these bad things rushing through my head, Makoto! I beg of you!"

"No."

"No?"

"No," Makoto shook his head. "I'd rather that you'd accept yourself for who you really are, Junko. I'll make you accept yourself as the Ultimate Despair again, and then I'll do my best to accept you in return." With a sigh, Makoto smiled. "It's nice that you have moments like these to show me, Junko. Most of the time, I felt that I'm the wife of the household."

"Dummy. Of course I'm going to be the wife of the household," Junko smiled wryly. "A weak-willed woman like me is better suited to wear the skirt in the relationship... unless," Junko turned to Makoto with a bit of her signature condescending smirk. "Would you rather that I take the lead in the relationship, Makoto? Maybe mix up our kinks a little bit for a day?"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

The sound of rain filled the silence of the cuddling couple. As the door closed, the two of them turned toward the bed and rested themselves there. Afterall, it was still morning, and they had all the time in the world to enjoy the day.

* * *

"Interesting,"

Kyoko Kirigiri stood on the directed street with an umbrella sheltering her body from the hailing water. She looked around the street where there were traces of a hit-and-run that was still present from five months ago. From the destroyed guard-rail to the slightly bent cables atop of a certain electric pole.

Seeing that the storm was about to come, she quickly retreated into the safe confine of the Kirigiri personal sedan and moved away from the crime scene. The pictures were slowly being lined up inside her mind.

"Junko Enoshima... Makoto Naegi... Mukuro Ikusaba..." Kyoko slowly understood what was going on and nodded in her finality. "I've finally found another connection that bound them together."

* * *

 **132:23:22:58**


	13. Destroying For Common Cause

"Makoto," a voice called from the bedroom of a high-school student. It was soft, but forceful. The sound of a girl's voice was accompanied by groans and the squeaking bed. The boy who was asleep finally woke up and with a blurring to clear eyes focused his sight toward the pink-haired girl before him. "Makoto, wake up. I've found the second alien."

"Just give me time to change my clothes."

"Nope, we're getting to the airport this instantly."

"Where are we going?"

"America."

* * *

Washington D.C.

13:40

* * *

The sun was almost blinding. Just a bit after we landed on Ronald Reagan National Airport. The trio of Ultimates quietly went through the boarding procedures and began their way to fill our paperwork to attain a temporary citizenry to America. As Junko, Mukuro, and Makoto went out and have our feet touch the American soil, I can feel a sense of liberation in the air. The security checks were unbearable, mostly because we're treated differently than the rest, but Mukuro got the shortest hand of the stick. Makoto got it off lightly from just fumbling his English language here and there, but sometimes his voice was determined enough to pull himself out of security checks. Mukuro, as an Ultimate Soldier, was pretty much interrogated almost to no end. Her passport checked out and her identity was verified, but even then after she was approved of entering America, the securities there gave her the funny looks. Makoto thought the whole thing was worrying, while Junko reveled on her sister's misery and laughed to no end.

"The airplane food sucks," Junko said to us as she changed her seat's position. "This cafe's not any better too. Why the fuck are we having lunch in this place again?"

"Sister, you said you want to eat some five-star cuisine, right? This hotel is one such establishment that you want to visit, right? I think the food's nice. The omelet itself tasted spongy, while retaining a crusty outward."

"And this steak is unbearably juicy. It also melts in your tongue. The meat is cooked just enough to leave the red exterior with a toasted interior. It was the perfect blend of meat and heat you couldn't just get anywhere else."

"Yeah, but why is it just so fucking small!?"

"Probably the high-grade meat?"

"Sister, the waiters and waitresses are looking at us. I don't think we should be talking about these things too loudly," Mukuro was first to step in Junko's complaints. True enough, Makoto looked around and found many attendants in sharp-dressed clothes glaring at us. "I think we should stop with this."

"You're right. I'll just phone the owner."

"You're going to what?" Makoto spat out his lemon juice and his face went straight dumb-founded toward the pink-haired girl. He wasn't sure of what he would do, but knowing Junko it would turn out alright for the three of them. It was just the hazard of the aftermath that they had to deal with. "Junko, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hey you, the guy who looks like he has a pipe up his ass," Junko pointed at a sharply-dressed man with a mustache in his mid-thirties. He was shocked at first before his face began to grow redder. He exclaimed in protest 'excuse me' but Junko paid him no mind. "What's the name of this restaurant?"

"It would be the Amberly's, miss," the man said and with an obvious fake smile that Makoto could see through, the man said. "Pardon me and excuse my boldness miss, but aren't you and your friends a bit too young to be inside this establishment?" It was a roundabout way to imply that we are unwelcomed by the staff. Junko of course, didn't pay him no mind. "Maybe you would like to order from the restaurant next door? They have free wi-fis. I heard that..." The waiter continued to ramble on about and suggesting a shop that would probably fit Junko's tastes. The pink-haired girl dialed a number and began talking beside him, ignoring him and after ten minutes of giggling, a few bits of yelling, and full of confidence, the Ultimate Analyst hung her call and smiled toward the waiter beside her. "Is there anything you need, miss? Maybe the bill? You didn't forgot to bring your wallet, right?"

"Fritz Gaelic, you're fired."

"Excuse me?"

"I've just bought Amberly's stocks and now I'm the owner of this dinky joint," Makoto and Mukuro sighed as they knew it would happen. "I'm going to turn this boring old place to a big fastfood joint, and I don't need people like you in the service." The expression on the poor waiter's pale face was something to be seen. Junko then turned to the other waiters and waitresses. "And you people, start changing to the costumes getting sent here in the evening. By night, I want this place to start selling burgers, fries, and two-liter sodas!"

"Bad news guys, our owner lost in a buyout of the company, and now some chick named Junko Enoshima is our franchise's owner."

"Yup, and that's me Manager Eric," the bubbly pink-haired girl said as Manager Eric's eyes looked at her in horror. "From this day forward, you'll be my little bitch. And the people below you are now my little bitches. And you customers who stink like pigs after rolling in doughs, donate your shit somewhere else instead of keeping it all to yourself! Spread the love, not to your private yachts but to your fellow humans! Peace!"

And Junko stormed off of the place. Quickly, Makoto and Mukuro went with her.

* * *

"Just to be sure, we are at the right place, right?"

"Yep."

The three of them were now in-front of a largely secured building. The building's name was too dark to see with the dim light, as Junko chose to storm the place at night. The building looked dim, unfitting to be called a government building. It looked regal and great from afar, but as the three of them got closer, it had lost its former glory and was now just a hunk of useless concretes, The lights coming from the building was dim, but the security, as said by Junko and Mukuro, was tight. Many professional looking security guards were there, and it was almost impenetrable at first sight.

"May I ask, who this alien is?" Makoto said in a whisper close to Junko's ears. "You have confirmed that it's another alien of despair, right?"

"A man named Fommid Bred."

"Vomit Bread?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Sister, should we move on as planned?"

"Not yet," Junko smiled as she turned toward Mukuro. It was a rare sight to see even by Mukuro's standards. "We're expecting a cavalry."

"Cavalry?"

"And on cue they came," Junko snickered as she turned around toward the open street. "Once I leaked his whereabouts to the masses, they certainly got into gears real fast, aren't they?"

There was nothing in sight as Makoto turned toward the empty night street, but soon after there was a rushing of footsteps that could be heard even from where they hid (which is inside the bushes of the government building's entrance) and quickly coming in full view was a thousand, ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million people stampeding toward the building determined and strong. On their hands were signs of various colors, shapes, and sizes. The masses that rode through the night was of many ethnics, genders be damned, and ideologies too. In a rare view of unity, the Americans banded together regardless of their cause.

"Stop the neuter!"

"Free the internet!"

"Don't dishonor our memes!"

The chant was varried, but those were the most prominent. The people began to storm the building and in the confusion we slipped in from the window's cleaner. From there we moved toward the emergency exit and into the rooftop, where a man was waiting with a few bodyguards.

"Good evening mister Vomit Bread," Makoto said calmly. "Junko, the man with the bucktooth's the one right? Are you perfectly sure he's another alien of despair?"

"Yep," the girl said. "Don't let his bucktooth and his overall punchable face make you think that he's an alien of ugliness though. "This man is trying to repeal something important from our cause, and I'm not just going to sit by and do nothing about it. If things go as is, my plan to destroy the Aliens of Despair for good will be compromised, and I'd rather we don't have that."

"W-Who are you?" Vomit Bread gasped as he quivered. "Guards, take them out!"

"Sorry about this," Mukuro pulled out a pair of guns and shot the guards in the head. As it hit the both of them, green liquids began to gush out from them. "As you said, Sister, these people are indeed fakers designed to bodysnatch people. Your analysis is amazing." Mukuro continued to blast a few other guards as they fell down one by one before making a mountain of them.

"Of course I am. Now, hubby, do the usual to Mr. Fommid over there, won't you?"

"Sure," Makoto nodded. "No offense Mr. Vomit."

"W-What are you doing? I-I-I wasnt't supposed to die here. What do you guys want? Money, right? I'll give you all the money in the world! My superiors will give you all the money they have but this time please let me go! At least until December 14! I beg of you, not like this! You guys a-are also benefitted from the repeal I'm not joking please believe me!" The man began to cry as he crawled away from Makoto. Makoto sighed as he loaded a bullet into his gun. "N-No, please stop!"

The man named Fommid Bread stopped and then screamed. His girly shriek as he stood and ran toward Makoto with a balled up fist was unsuccessful as he stumbled on his 1000 dollars shoes and fell flat onto the ground. The pitiful look on his face only worsened until Makoto couldn't feel pity anymore. The way his tears streamed from his ugly mug only fill Makoto with the utmost anger and how his pants were soiled in the wrong color only gave Makoto disgust. Without so much of a word from Makoto, a bullet pierced through Fommid's brain and he fell onto the clean rooftop, soiling it with his filth as green blood came out of his brain.

Junko walked up to Fommid's head and kicked it for good measure. She then pulled her feet out of the 1500 dollar boots she was wearing and pulled out a small bottle of oil and a lighter. Smearing the foot on the oil, the pink-haired girl burned the boots until the ashes remain. They then returned back to where they came from as the protests down below began to quake the few that inhabits the building. The civillians banded together in their unity from diversity, and the United States of America was once again liberated.

"Hey Junko," Makoto said as they climbed down from the building and blend in into the masses. "Did we... do the right thing?"

"Sooner or later the people will do what we just did," Junko assured Makoto with her smile. At that moment, Makoto couldn't believe what he just did but being reassured by her made it all a bit of the worthwhile side. "A man such as Fommid Bread won't last long. The America from this on will be burned to the ground and from there will rise a free nation. The sooner the Americans realize this, the better."

"I suppose so."

"Oh, and we're actually not done here," Junko chimed in. "Depending on how it will go, we might go to somewhere farther than the America. These aliens of despair have integrated themselves well inside the mass populace."

Makoto could only smile weakly at Junko's statement.

The protests was then said to have lasted a full year, and some said it lasted more. However, in the end, the people won and they attained their net neutrality rights and then more, as the corruption in the government began to be repealed one step at the time. The populace had begun their new chapter in a new book of nation. It was however, yet another story to be told.

* * *

"In another news, the flight to Japan with the number P-099, I repeat, P-099 will be delayed because of violent weathers. We are sorry for your inconveniences."

"Fucking hell!" Junko said as she kicked the airport's chair for the twelfth time.

Makoto could only laugh at his girlfriend's mood swings. Yet it was telling for him that an agent of despair had attained a position of power such as that. Yet, if by dealing with them that they could make the world a better place, or hasten their cause to repel the aliens of despair then it will ultimately be a good thing.

* * *

 **88:88:88**

 **Numbers of aliens killed: 28**

* * *

 **I think this is in need to be said.**

 **Net Neutrality isn't a political issue.**

 **It's a humanity issue.**


	14. The Chapter Where Junko Killed Her Mom

"And that should be the last of them." Junko said as she pulled the trigger toward a man in his fifties. "With this, Central Africa should be rid of the Aliens of Despairs' influence for good. How's things on your end my sweetheart?" Junko's hand reached for the earpiece on her right ear and pressed the switch to turn two-way communication. "Did you finish off that old hag with Mukuro yet? I'm excited to finally be back to Hope's Peak Academy tomorrow."

"All's peachy here, Junko." Makoto said as he shot a despair zombie, a mutant made out of the cells of dead rodents, dead humans, and dead aliens of despairs into this bulging, hulking, black sludge incorporating everything that was wrong with a molding jelly. In each of his shot, Junko could hear the blood-curling screech of the slime-monster-zombie in its unadulterated annoyance. "We're currently in pursuit of the founder of Space CQC herself. It will take a while before we can pin her down as planned, but everything's going well nonetheless."

"I know I can count on you my brown bunny! Have a safe killing now!"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't put it that way," on the other line, her brown bunny laughed weakly. Not even looking face-to-face, Junko could definitely see the wry smile of her significant other. "Don't forget that we're meeting again in Egypt."

"I know sweetie pie! See you there soon!" With that, her speaker was turned off by her own finger. Closing her eyes, the Ultimate Despair grinned as she kicked open a metallic door in which was already opened before-hand. She was doing it just to see what sound the door would make, and it was as dissatisfying as she had thought. The pink-haired girl now found herself inside a large room filled with green liquids inside tubes, with a silhouette each inside those tubes. Turning on the light with her cellphone's infrared, the room gave light to thousands upon thousands of tubes containing the face of Junko's mother attached to bodies of female humans. "Oh mother, if you knew that you were a genetically engineered alien-human hybrid, your brain will probably explode. ON the other hand, that bitch probably had known of that fact years ago. No wonder she became loco so suddenly."

Her hand against one of the glass tubes, she saw her own face reflected on the faces of the bodies inside the glass tubes. With that, she promptly gave each and every last one of the bodies in the test tube a goodbye present: A bullet to their heads.

Now outside of the heavily guarded militia base of Gargantissimo Bayrock, Junko Enoshima pressed a switch in her hand and the entire base exploded with the force of a thousand sun. Not looking back, the curvaceous girl stretched her arms as she walked away from the beautiful fireworks. The real question is, where could she get a taxi in the middle of the night, in the middle of an off-the-map desert, and catching the cab just in time for her departure flight back to Japan in less than 12 hours?

Eh, she'll manage somehow.

* * *

 **Aliens Killed: 50 Thousand Aliens**


End file.
